News waits for no man
by AmeliaLidia
Summary: Not everything is, as it appears to be. Find out where life took Rory after her graduation, what is she doing and if she likes it. A story set 7 years after the show ended. Will Rory find love, will she feel accomplished? Who will be there with her on the road of life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Note: I started this story some time ago and the ideas just kept popping up in my head. The story is finished and ready, so don't worry – it will be completed. I hope you'll like it – it's not your typical Rory's story, there will be some times, when you will be like "C'mon it's so not Rory". But I hope you'll bear with me. English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes. If you find one, please let me know! I really want to improve my writing, it's one of the reasons I decided to do this story. So! Read, review and stay tuned, the updates will probably be on Mondays and Fridays every week. Ciao!**

He was standing in the doorway of the New York Herald, watching, hesitant if he should walk in or turn on his heel and head back home – there were books to read, movies to watch and places to be after all. He felt tired just from watching all the buzz. The whole floor was like one gigantic anthill. There were dozens of cubicles on each side of the room, each one of them full nearly to the ceiling – stacks of papers, printouts, copies to prove and employees' personal stuff. He surveyed the people in the room. Some of them were typing furiously on their keyboards, some were on the phone, few were chatting. They were constantly on the move – the printer, the copy room, colleagues' cubicles, break room or even pacing while on the phone. You could see anything but stillness, like they were not able to stay in one place for too long. Everyone had his own little mission. It was an unbelievable, nonstop buzz, but probably similar to any other newsroom. One could think that the fact that it was New York Herald, THE New York Herald, would make it something special, something you could spot from the first sight – after all it was one of the best papers in New York, which meant – in the country. But it didn't. It was almost generic. He however, was sure that if you would ask anyone here about their work, you would get that distinct feeling of superiority. New York Herald was one of the oldest and most appreciated papers in New York, the only real competition for New York Times. They hired only the best – the headhunters were constantly finding the sharpest, wittiest and most successful prospects, so naturally people working here had to had an ego the size of Texas.

Today he was supposed to feel like one of them, like team player. But he didn't. He just couldn't muster up the feeling of pride, of need to be here. He never dreamt of it, he had never spend the night imagining what it would be like to work in here, like, he was sure, the employees of NYH did many times. Quite the opposite. He never pictured himself in the news business, not to mention the actual newsroom. But life isn't always how you pictured it, is it? He knew the publishing business very well by now, inside and out. Few years back he made a name for himself in it. He went on his own, had started something nearly from scratch and turned it into a great success. It was a great experience, he could feel that the success was depending on him - how hard he worked, how he treated people under him and it was up to him, and him only, in which direction his actions would go. He liked the feeling, that he was responsible for his own destiny, something he was lacking his whole life. But as they say, everything good must come to an end and this part of his life wasn't an exception. Unfortunately shaky economy made small business' a risky and fragile thing. The downfall sneaked in on him very slow. At first he and his two partners started having different opinions on how the further development should go. Whom to hired and whom to cut loose. Signed this sponsor or that. Expand or save some money to upgrade the software, that kind of things. Eventually the small disagreements grew bigger and it shook a bit the grounds of their partnership. Then the lawsuit came. Some two-bit of a gold-digger author claimed that one of their already published book was a plagiarism - they tried to fight it in court, but it was a time-consuming and money-draining process. Sooner than later they had to wined up the business. The only good thing was, despite this whole situation, they managed to closed it without huge debts.

After that fiasco he felt ashamed. Deep down he knew it wasn't his fault, but he felt it anyway, it was like all the people who in the past said, to him or about him, that he is lazy and not good enough, were right. His whole life he tried to act like nothing could bothered him. The truth was – he was bothered by many things, but he made it his life goal to never show it. He didn't wanted to be hurt, not again. If he was pushed to describe how it felt for him to grow up, he would probably use the words "suffocating" and "abandoned". Not in the universal meaning, but still – his mother was always busy with things she thought were important, to her off course, and his father… Well, he never took the time to get to know him and he was constantly thrown to take care of himself. He hated being treated condescending so he had started acting out. That's when the "devil may care" attitude was born. If everyone around him could be selfish, so could he, so he had done only things that made him happy, what he wanted and when he wanted. But that stopped when he lost her. That's why he wanted to make something of himself, be someone – for her. That's why he started his business, to prove to her and to himself that he can be something on his own, that she had inspired him and believed in him for a reason. That he learned his lesson.

Yeah, his lesson. He was sure, that he was on the verge of new one. Not very unpleasant one probably, but the condescending tone and patronizing glances were in today's package for sure. Not that he had any other choice – he would have to sucked it up and go through it standing tall.

He was still deep in thoughts when he spotted her. She was just emerging from some room at the end of the hall, surrounded by people. Most of them a tad older, so maybe she was at some editor stuff meeting or something like that. She was dressed very business-like yet very casual at the same time. Grey pencil skirt and a tucked-in white shirt screamed "professional". So did her black high heels. She also wore a loose dark gray camisole, very prep-school uniform-like, but with that casual vibe. Green neckerchief and thick golden bracelet were the only accessories she wore. She didn't change that much over the years, except maybe for her fashion style. Piercing blue eyes shone with that distinct spark, wavy brown hair still cascaded on her shoulders like at the end of her college days, bangs also in place. All in all, from the first sight she made an impression like she belonged here. Powerful, yet not intimidating. Elegant and cozy at the same time. Nothing forced, nothing kitschy – pure grace. She was still the girl he fell in love with years ago.

Their eyes meet and he saw a genuine smile on her face.

\- Jess, you're here! – she rushed through the room to meet him.

She wasn't sure if he would come. He was very proud man, she knew that, but when she heard that Truncheon Books were out of business she just have to called him. After all that happened between them over the years, she liked the thought that they were finally in good place. Friends. That they were family. Of course in the literal meaning of the word they really were sort of a family, after all her mother had dated his uncle, but she thought of him like someone more than a distant relative through someone's relationship. They had history, yes, but they also had connection and good chemistry. She wasn't able to name exactly what they have, but after all the years they knew each other, she knew one thing – she couldn't picture her life without Jess in it. So when Luke told her about his company, she called him in his time of need and offered to speak with her chief editor about a job for him. She was sure he would thrive at the newsroom, even if it wasn't his dream job in the first place – he was sharp, witty, well read and had his own opinion on pretty much every topic – from books to current politics. And he published his own book, for Chrissake! It took some convincing and even a little bit of arm twisting on her part, but finally he accepted her help. Gary, her editor, offered him a position as columnist and now he was here.

When she reached him they fell into a warm hug.

They didn't see each other in a very, very long time, few years actually. The drive from New York to Philly was only two hours, but he was busy trying to save Truncheon back then and Rory was a big-time reporter now, there was hardly time for anything not work-related, few phone calls here and there was all they could afford. After college she took a job as a political correspondent and for some time she was following Obama's campaign trail. Few months in she was sleep deprived, coffee deprived and foremost - motivation deprived. It wasn't the work itself. Work was interesting, the stories nationwide and all-consuming. But she didn't have the drive, she didn't feel the rush to constantly fight with forty other people on the task, she didn't like the crappy motels, the uncertainty of where you will sleep next and most importantly – she didn't like not looking for the story. The story was there, right in front of her. There was no scoop to find, no research to do, no thrill of pursuing the source. It was just going places and writing about it. So she debated over it another few months and finally - she quitted. Wasn't easy on her – she wasn't a quitter, but she finally understood that it wasn't for her. Neither the campaign trail nor being an overseas correspondent. She too much liked her own bed, she liked the stability, clean places and the journalist rush. Rush of finding the right story no one else could find, rush of making lists of tasks to check before she could dive into it, rush of creating her own voice. The decision wasn't without repercussions, even very serious ones, but long story short – once she decided, she found a replacement for herself on the trail, packed her suitcase and started looking for a steady job. And there she was years later, in one of the biggest, most respectable papers in the country, working as features reporter and chief editor's assistant. And she loved every second of it.

\- You look good, really good. – Jess said when they parted. – Very Lois Lane-y, must I add.

\- Why, thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. – She smiled at him.

He was dressed casually but with style. Dark jeans, white buttoned-down shirt and a navy blue casual jacked. His hair slightly messy as always, but make no mistake – it was very controlled, very carefully studied mess. She took his arm and started the official NYH tour. After she showed him the basics – his new cubicle, copy room, supply closet, break room and the offices of sectional editors and chief editor, she started introducing him to people. He met Andy and Joe, the metro section guys, Joana – a little quirky girl from a religion beat that reminded him of Paris Geller, Rory's friend from school, and Patty, who was from what he could grasp from the conversation, the most in love with herself NYH photographer. They were just about to move to another cubicle, when some commotion started by the entrance to the newsroom.

Jess almost on the spot realized that someone important came in because suddenly everyone started looking and sounding very busy and very newpaper-y. Some people who were already on the phone when he walked in, had started a very professional-like conversations, even yet a minute ago they were talking about Friday night plans and restaurants to visit. Andy and Joe – the guys he had just met, had rushed in a hurry to the copy room, few people went to hide in the break room. Joana – the quirky girl from religion section typed away furiously on her keyboard without any sense, for sure, and someone even got under his desk in search for some nonexistent pen that dropped to the floor.

When Jess turned back to the entrance, his eyes landed on a man in his late fifties. He was tall and well-built, dressed in very expensive-looking suit. He had a strong jaw, his almost yellow hair was neatly arranged, blue eyes piercing into anything and anyone that came into his view.

People were almost bowing at the sight of him and you could hear a humbleness in every "good morning" that was directed his way. Only Rory seemed unmoved by this guy's sudden presence. She just straightened her clothes and put a professional smile on her face.

\- Rory, it's nice to see you.

\- Mr. Huntzberger…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised - next chapter for you. As I am new to writing fan fiction I'd like to add, that I of course do not own anything, it's ASP's world, we're just living in it ;) I hope someone is reading this story and if that's the case - I'd love to get some reviews, please, please, please! Good or bad, bring on whatever you have! Enjoy!**

Jess was waiting for the situation to develop. He knew a little about Rory's history with that guy, the internship, the disappointment that lead to her dropping out of Yale for some time and "the rich prick period" as he referred in his mind to Rory's relationship with Logan Huntzberger. But he also knew that Mitchum Huntzberger was a big-shot in the news business and he wasn't sixteen years old anymore to act on his first emotion. Which in this case was slight disgust.

\- Mr. Huntzberger, what a surprise, we didn't expect you this weekend. – Rory said without missing a beat. - Gary told me that the meeting will be on Monday – or did I got the dates wrong?

Mitchum stopped in front of them and took a quick glance at the newsroom.

\- Why, Ms. Gilmore, I'm usually trying to keep my visits unexpected – that way I can see how my people really work. For example today I'm learning that the last issue of our paper is best read up-side down – with that he winked at her ironically and pointed to the nearby cubicle, where some panicked reporter was hiding behind a magazine. Which at the moment was in deed turned up-side down. - Something new to learn about this business every day. – He added.

Rory smiled at him politely and shook her head for her colleagues antics.

\- But going back to your question - Mitchum continued – you were informed correctly. The monthly meeting is in fact on Monday, I hope you and your team will be well prepared. – From the tone of his voice you could feel that he didn't hope for anything, not really. Hearing this you just knew, you have to be prepared or else…

\- They are working on it as we speak, sir. I was just showing around our colleague – Jess Mariano is our new columnist. Jess this is the owner of the paper and our boss' boss – Mr. Mitchum Huntzberger.

Wonderful, Jess thought, the rich duchebag owns that circus. But why is he even surprised – guy owns dozens of papers in whole world, as it appears the best ones.

\- Mr. Mariano - Mitchum nodded a little absentmindedly - I hope that your work will contribute greatly to this paper and that you will get the opportunity to thrive. But again – I'm sure that Rory here will take good care of both.

With that he walk past them not waiting for Jess to response. Jess wasn't sure if the concern and hope that was just expressed were honest or sarcastic. With this guy you apparently could never tell.

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur for Jess. When he was leaving the office his brain was full of new information – security codes, timeline of the paper, the chain-of-command in the business and all other things every rookie must be acquainted with.

In the next few weeks he learned that he is in fact quite good at being a journalist. He found his rhythm, his column was a success – people were responding to it with a lot of e-mails, so huge part of his time each day was spend on responding to them when he wasn't looking for new subject to write about. His latest column was a different story altogether. In a classic meaning it was again a good one - welcomed very well by the readers and his fellow coworkers, however it had put him on a bit of a cold path with Rory and he was cracking his head on why that was since. The column was about his first experience in Stars Hollow, when years ago he first arrived to town, but he tried really hard to stay objective. He didn't write about the evil stares he received when people saw him, he didn't write about him feeling like an unwelcomed outsider – which was true, but not worth writing about. Instead he focused on the town colorful patrons, creative carnivals and odd but very cute traditions like the town meetings and historic reenactments. To be sure that he would not accidentally hurt Rory's feeling, which he anticipated might be the case when it comes to his point of view about Stars Hollow, he even sent it to Luke before submitting it. Of course he didn't expect Luke himself to read it, he knew him too well to be that naïve, but he asked him to have Lane read it. It came back to him with thumbs up, so he was sure his sometimes sour feelings towards Stars Hollow wasn't the reason of Rory's cold behavior. Maybe it was the fact, that he wrote about all those things that she used to love so much doing there with… Yeah, maybe. But he was hoping it's not. Jess haven't really visit Stars Hollow in a long time. Well, he didn't visit Stars Hollow since everything happened. His mother and T.J. had moved out of town, they were now living in Atlanta, where they owned a little shop with hand-made jewelry Liz was still making, so he didn't have any business in that quirky town and Luke… Well Luke was for a really long time insufferable. Of course he had big, huge even, things going on and it was understandable and one might say that Jess should have been there for him. But it just wasn't their thing. They have a strong bond but it was very manly one – in every stereotypical meaning possible. They didn't share feelings, they didn't confide in one another but when it was important, they knew they can depend on each other. If Luke would want him to come or needed his help in anything he most certainly would reach out and just said it. Until then they talk sporadically on the phone and it was enough. When he didn't crack the case of Rory's attitude with any hard evidence, he decided to wait it out. He was hoping though, that they will hush it out before the upcoming press gala. He was obligated to go, like any other employee and he really didn't want to spend the whole evening with people he worked with. He liked them, just not enough yet.

His prayers were answered when Rory asked the next day if they would have lunch together. At noon they were riding the elevator down and suddenly everything felt like the old times.

\- You have got to be kidding me! – she exclaimed, when he told her that he didn't find Marvel movies worth watching.

\- What? Do I had to have a teenage crush on Scarlet Johansson, like everybody else did?

\- It's not about Scarlett Johansson, it's…

\- Don't tell me that at age 30 you have on your wall a poster of Robert Downey Jr. – said Jess with mock horror in his voice.

\- I don't have a poster… - again he didn't let her finish.

\- You have a real-life size figurine of him?! – his eyes wide with shock.

\- Oh stop it! All I'm saying is that it maybe seem designed to be for children but it's a massive part of pop-culture. You can't judge it until you watch it! That's the rule.

Jess started franticly looking at his phone at the time she finished.

\- What are you doing, we have an important conversation here – she jabbed his side with her elbow and looked at the screen.

\- I'm sorry, I must've missed the memo that the 28th amendment was added to US Constitution. I was just looking "the constitutional obligation to watch all movies with guys in tights".

They bantered some more before they reached the nearby diner. She ordered black coffee, a burger with a side of fries and coffee. The waitress looked at her like she had two heads, but wrote it down. 'Some things never changed' thought Jess. He was satisfied with grilled cheese sandwich and a soda.

\- So, the gala, tell me about it – he said when their food arrived.

\- Yeah, I know it's not your kind of entertainment but it's the biggest event in the industry. If you want to be recognized with your work, you have to be there. I mean it, Jess.

\- Keep your pants on, Gilmore, I'll be there, I just need a little briefing beforehand. You know, so I don't make a complete fool of myself.

\- Like a briefing would help with that – she said with mock concern in her voice.

\- Don't be a smartass and start talking – his mouth was half full of hot, melted cheese.

\- It's officially called Black and Gold Annual Charity Press Gala, but life is short and you have to talk fast, so everyone calls it Black Gala.

\- Because it's a dark day for every poor sucker in the newsroom, when you have to squeeze yourself in a suit and smile all night?

\- You want the story or not? – Jess lifted his palms in surrender. - It was started 'bout 10 years ago back when the Huntzberger Publishing Group was having an little image setback. They wanted to raise some many for the underprivileged kids to gain more sympathy from readers. And it worked. So it became an annual thing and grew bigger and bigger every year. Now the committee is choosing an charity linked to press and literature and every year they're raising funds for it. For most of us, the small people, it's basically a boring opportunity to network with great food and open bar, but for the big names it's a must have of the season, so you can meet there with every important person in a news industry.

\- Did you? Ever?

\- Did I ever what?

\- Met there someone important you were dying for years to meet?

\- As a matter of fact I did. – Rory said witch pure satisfaction. She was finally going to shake him a little. She knew him and knew that his blasé attitude was just a pose, but it was really nice to prove him wrong, even if he didn't truly meant his snarky comments.

\- Do tell. – As Rory expected he was starting to show some interest.

\- Seymour Hersh for one. Christiane Amanpour. Adam Johnson. Last year I met Viet Than Nguyen, I even talked to him. – she sat back in her chair and watched Jess' face when she listed the Pulitzer winning names.

\- Huh, really? – he was impressed. He really was and he wasn't going to deny that. Maybe going to this wouldn't be that bad after all.

When they arrived back in the office there was a bouquet of sunflowers on her desk. They were wrapped in black paper with golden stars and there was a note attached to it. Jess shot a discreet look on her face when they approached. She didn't look surprised but she also grabbed the note with the speed of light, like she was curious to know what it said.

Jess was lost in thoughts for a second – was she seeing anyone? He actually didn't know, they didn't talk about those stuff. Of course it didn't matter, he told himself, because he wasn't interested. That was in the past and they were just friends now. Right?

\- Earth to Jess! – she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

\- Oh, yeah, right. Sorry. Did you said something?

\- I was asking if you are bringing someone to the gala. Because if you are, you have to confirm it with Janet at HR. – so the flowers were probably from someone she was inviting to the gala, he thought.

\- Sure, I'll think of that. But I will probably be solo, wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good date at a work thing, you know? – he pondered a thought for a second. – You're bringing a date?

\- Nah. I mean yes, but not a date. A friend, from Yale. – if she was using "we are just friends" line it didn't show. Her face was pure and honest.

\- Someone I know? – please, say "no", he thought, because everyone he new from her Yale time was in his opinion insufferable.

\- Don't think so, no. But I'm sure you'll like him.

We will see about that, thought Jess. And the bitterness of his own thoughts unpleasantly surprised him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three is up, I'm sorry for the delay, I was working late yesterday. As always all reviews will be greatly appreciated - it's the first story ever that I wrote in English and I would love to know what you think about my writning, my gramma, my spelling and if there are mistakes I'm very sorry. I would also like to thank everyone who added my story to their favorite or me as Author. Hope you enjoy and I will see you again on Monday!**

The gala evening came sooner than Jess would like. He was standing at his apartment – almost every item from his closet was scattered either on his bed or on his floor and he was in front of the mirror like some princess-wannabe who was getting ready for her dream-prom. Jesus! How hard it is for a grown man to dress himself? The biggest problem he had was not with the "black" part of this gala. It was with the "golden" part. Are man really required to include in his look that "golden" part? What kind of clothing in a men's closet can be golden, for Chrissake? And what kind of man would have that?! He was facing a huge dilemma – either he'll choose to go all black and white and made a fool of himself for dressing poorly for a big event or he'll choose to find something gold and will made a fool of himself when all men will be in black and white. Great. Just great.

But the content of his closet for once in his life came to help. Pure and simple - he didn't own anything that resembled of golden color. So he opted for his best black suit, white buttoned-down shirt, black tie and also black oxford shoes. He even polished them. With one last glance in the mirror he was out of the door. YOLO, like the kids this days like to say.

The gala took place in the Grand Ballroom in NY Plaza Hotel. Of course, the hottest press event had to be in the most expensive place possible in New York. Jess couldn't fathom how was it, that the events that were supposed to raised funds were always hosted in so expensive places – ball rooms, hotels, country clubs. Wasn't the whole idea to save the money?

When he arrived, he just followed people inside and acted the same way they did. They were going to give their coats to the coatroom? Jess was doing the same. They were stopping by the event wall for pictures? You could find Jess near the wall. Not taking pictures of course, but nearby. Finally the couple he was following went inside the ballroom and so did he. Jess wasn't one to be impressed with money and splendor but he had to admit that this was beyond everything he would imagine. Whole room was decorated with black and golden colors – subtly and tastefully. In the far corner was a small orchestra, along the right wall there was a long buffet with finger-foods. On the left was an open bar and around all of that there were people, talking, laughing, just milling. Very "Black and White Ball" and Truman Capote of them. But jokes aside – Jess was really impressed and for the first time he felt like he was about to became a part of something great. He was really starting to feel good about this night, until he spotted first guy with golden cufflinks. Cufflinks! Why didn't he thought of that! Then the next guy passed him by. Golden tie. And then he looked, really looked at all of the men in the room. And he saw more golden ties, bow-ties, handkerchiefs. One guy had even golden shoes. WTF, Jess thought, is this a frikin' Sting visiting the Queen of England?!

Fortunately for him, Joe from the metro section spotted him and waved him over. He made his way to him and after few minutes small group gathered around them. Few people from NYH, few from other papers. They were exchanging anecdotes from past galas and from work and Jess could feel himself loosening up a bit.

In the meantime, Rory just give her coat to the coatroom and began walking the steps to the ballroom.

\- Bloody hell, love, did you know that the whole back of your dress is missing?!

\- Oh really? – she asked with fake horror – I must've forgot to take it out from my coat pocket! I could swear I had it with me when we left my place!

\- Maybe we should go and look for it, I'm sure you'll be cold without it!

\- Oh but for that I have you, don't I? – she was playing his lead without missing a bit.

\- Why, yes of course, I know I'm hot, but I don't know if I can limit myself tonight to only one woman. What will you do, all freezing, when I go and dazzle another lady?

\- I really didn't think about it, I must admit. I guess I'll have to keep you on my arm all night!

\- Even if I'll have a chance to meet the Sheila of my life?

\- Oh Finn, you're meeting "the Sheila of your life" almost every night we are going out – Rory couldn't keep a straight face anymore.

\- Touché, love.

Together they enter the ballroom and immediately bumped into Patty. She was wearing a little bit too short golden dress that hugged her every curve and black pumps. That was always the case with Patty – she was gorgeous woman and she knew it and that combination was sometimes deadly. Most of the times deadly to the men she was constantly flirting with but Rory was sure one day it will be deadly to Patty. She may die a slow and painful death from the stares she was getting from less ostentatious women or less self-confident women at any given party.

Rory was going to make quick introductions, not that they were needed, because Patty already launched an attack.

\- Rory you look absolutely elegant tonight! – that was her old play. She would never tell another women that she looked beautiful, sexy or breathtaking. No. She would always use a word like elegant – nothing offending but also nothing very nice. And after she complimented the girl… - And who is this handsome man, may I ask?

\- This is Finn, an old friend from college. We go way back.

Finn might be looking for the Sheila of his life but unfortunately for Patty he was devoted to redheads and she wasn't one of them. He also didn't like her attitude toward Rory. For a man from flesh and bones, Finn had a very well developed "woman side" and he could smell a mean girl from miles. And when he did, he was becoming very protective.

\- That's right, love here was one of the greatest thing that happened to me during my time at Yale. We were inseparable! – that wasn't a complete lie. Without Rory he probably would ended up in jail enough times to whipped clean his trust fund for bails. For the reasons he couldn't fathom excessive drinking in public places was frown upon.

\- Oh Rory, you are one lucky girl to have such handsome friend. An that accent! Finn, you have to save a dance for me!

Patty could see a lost battle when she was in front of one, so she did what she did best – she moved to another target hoping that it would be more interested.

\- I forgot how well skilled you are in this Finny! I would pay great money to see her put on her place like that again.

\- What can I say, love, even if I know I'm irresistible, I have my golden rules. And you are one of them.

Rory give him a brief kiss on the chick and started looking for a bar. After all, Finn deserved a small reward for that little show.

That was when Jess spotted Rory and the sight of her took his breath away for a moment.

She was wearing a black dress with absolutely no back but because it had very conservative neckline it wasn't provocative in any way. Quite the opposite, it was leaving a great deal to the imagination. The dress was flor-length with a cut on the side, that ended at her knee, showing only part of a very slim calf and a black peep-toe high heel. The bottom of the dress all the way up to her mid-thigh was decorated with a golden sequins. Their quantity was descending upwards, so they were creating an illusion of a rain drops going backwards. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wore a very light make-up or none at all – Jess couldn't tell. She looked absolutely stunning and every man in the room noticed her when she walked by.

After getting their drinks Rory and Finn approached the group, introductions were made and they chatted away casually. Although she previously told Jess she thought he would like Finn, she wasn't sure about that. He hated privileged, white males and Finn was the best example of that specie, so to speak. But to her surprise they seemed to genuinely enjoy conversation with each other.

Jess of course noticed Finn's choice of wardrobe – black suit, light golden button-down shirt and black tie and again he felt a little out of place with his almost waiter-like suit but Finn proved to be funny and he knew how to let loose and even make a little fun of the rich, like himself. Time flew by and soon a guy showed up on the makeshift scene in the back of the ballroom and announced the start of the official dancing part of the event.

Suddenly Mitchum Huntzberger showed up beside them. He exchanged pleasantries with his employees shook hands with Finn and to everyone's surprise – asked Rory to the dancefloor. They were looking from the sidelines as she waltzed with him through the floor easily, though Rory looked a little embarrassed. 'No wonder – when the boss' boss is asking you to dance with him, you don't have much of a choice' thought Jess.

He was still in deep thoughts when he noted that Finn vanished and that his place by Jess' side was taken by few girls from New York Times.

-… oh come on, she must have been sleeping with him. Why else would he asked her to the opening dance – said one of them.

\- You don't think he would be stupid enough to parade her like this if he was really sleeping with her. – the other girl's tone was full of disbelief.

\- I think he is scolding her for something and he didn't wanted anybody to hear it.

\- Why do you think that?

\- Oh please, she isn't that special, that guy can have any girl he wanted. Besides he know her for years. She was an intern at his paper back at college…

\- Yeah, like he remembers every intern at every paper he owns – the first girl, the one with dark hair, said.

\- You didn't let mi finish. She was at the time his shadow at a new paper AND she dated his son.

\- What?! – Jess wasn't sure if they were more surprised, angry or was that pure envy in their voices.

\- You don't know the story? Really, under what rock did you live? She was dating his son in college. It was a huge deal, because he was a big playboy before he met her. They were together for few years and then he proposed, but she said no. It was big scandal in high society. She said no and run away on that campaign trail job. By the way I have no idea, how she scored that, I heard that she…

\- If you say "slept with someone for it" I will have to throw up. – Jess couldn't hear their shit anymore.

They were looking at him for a moment. He knew her, they saw them talking, so maybe he knew something interesting about her. The venom in them was fighting with journalistic curiosity. And the curiosity won.

\- Well, we were only talking you know. Didn't mean any harm. There were various rumors back then…

\- As journalist you shouldn't be basing your knowledge on rumors. It's unbecoming. Get your own brains. – At first he wasn't going to participate in that conversation but than thought better of it. He owed to Rory to stand in her defense or at least try. – She didn't run, she got a job following Obama's campaign trail. Everyone in his right mind would go. She got it through friend she met at one of the party young Huntzberger were hosting when they were living together. As for the sleeping with Mitchum – yuck! The guy is almost twice her age and he had probably asked her to dance because he knows her for a really long time. He is friends with her grandparents. Now go take your peanut gallery elsewhere, you made me sick.

The waltz ended when he was finishing his sentence but the girls didn't move despite his harsh tone. They were busy ogling someone at the other side of the room. Mitchum escorted Rory from the dancefloor and just as she was going to go find Finn, she stopped dead in her tracks. And Jess knew she spotted the guy. There he was – proud like always, looking like he own the place, blond and well-build. Like father – like son. Logan Huntzberger in the flesh with a leggy blond on his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reviews, reviews please! :)**

Rory could feel people staring at her. Some of them discreetly, some of them not so much. She knew that she had to make a move soon or this situation will became a talk of the evening and it was the last thing she wanted.

\- Logan, nice to see you. You look good. – She said with a polite smile on her face.

Logan was watching her closely. She looked stunning in her long dress, the sparkle in her eyes was bright.

\- Rory, beautiful as ever. – He saw the stares too. People usually loved a good drama, but high society people were breathing it like air. So he decided not to give them what they obviously wanted. He took her by the hand and twirled her around. – Stunning really. How have you been?

\- Good, really good. I just got promoted to chief editor's assistant few months ago.

\- I know, dad told me, he is very pleased with the work you're doing.

\- Really, can I get that in writing? – Rory's laugh flew through the ballroom.

Apparently they wasn't as interesting as people first assumed, because everybody was getting back to their initial conversations, when suddenly Logan's female companion said:

\- Oh please, can we cut short this sweet talk, Logan you're not alone here!

Rory turned to face her and her eyes lit up. Surprising everybody she took the girl in a tight hug.

\- Stephanie, it's been too long! I haven't see you in ages!

\- Right there with you, hon! I've missed you!

The girls linked arms and headed for the bar to catch up almost the same time as Finn approached Logan. They shook hands and exchanged a bear hug.

Jess was watching the situation from the distance. 'Show is over, people' he thought to himself. At first, when he spotted Logan, he wanted to go to Rory, save her somehow. But then he realized that she is not that shy, bookish little girl anymore. She is a grown woman, a professional adult and she can handle situations on her own. As she did. Besides – the Logan story was ages ago.

The rest of the gala went by smoothly – they talked, laughed, even danced a little when the official part ended and the music became less Mozart-like. When they were saying good bye's he spotted Logan again, but he was far enough to hear only scratches of conversation. By the time he got there, Rory and Finn were alone, getting ready to leave. Jess wanted to ask her if she was okay, but he figured there will be time for that later, at work.

The next day they went to lunch together again. He wasn't sure if he should bring this up, but he did anyway.

\- So… Last night I had a little chat with some girls from the Times….

\- Really? I thought that they only talk to each other.

\- Well, at first they was… but I heard them saying some things about you and… Well, never mind. I shouldn't brought it up.

\- Oh come on, now you have to tell me.

\- It was nothing, really.

\- Like hell it was. If it would be nothing, you would tell me already. – She was stubborn and he knew he couldn't win this argument. And he did brought this up, so…

\- They were talking about you sleepingwitchMitchumHuntzberger - he blurred it as fast as he could. It was more like same murmur at the and of the sentence but she caught it anyway.

\- Oh! Gross!

\- Yeah, I know, I … - He started, but never got a chance to finish.

\- How people can be that gross? I can't believe it! If you accomplished anything there always be someone, who will assume that you got that for free. Not even for free, for selling herself. And for women to be that way to another woman. God, didn't they ever heard of feminism?! What, if I am good at my job it has to be because I slept with someone? I can't be good at my work on my own, it has to be because of someone else and…

\- No, Rory, come on, they were just jealous and… - He tried to stop her but there was no way, she was in full rant-mode now.

-… if I were a man and I would got a promotion everybody would be high-fiveing me and saying how cool of a dude I am, someone would buy me a beer. Not that I like beers very much, I'm much of a martini person. But anyway, If I was a man, no one would assume that…

\- Rory stop! – Jess almost yelled.

Surprisingly she stopped. She looked at him, her face flushed from her previous rant, her eyes sparkling with emotions.

\- Sorry, I just hate it. It happened before but it doesn't make it easier in time. To be accused of something like that. And with Mitchum of all people. Ugh!

\- I know. I just wanted to say, that I put an end to it. I told them that they were bitches. And that you knew Mitchum through your grandparents but I'm not sure if you wanted them to know that. So maybe I made things even worst now. – It crossed his mind as he spoke, that she might be mad at him about his big mouth. After all it could raised more gossips, that she knows the ultimate boss through family connection. Nepotism and all.

\- No, no, thanks. You were my knight in shining armor. And I am not making it a secret that my grandparents know the Huntzbergers. So it's all good. We're good.

They had to be heading back to the office soon, so there was no time to bring up the Logan thing. Jess decided it maybe was for the best. It was enough heart to heart for one day and they ended the conversation on a good note, there was no reason to ruin it.

\- So, the Thanksgiving is coming… - He opted for some easy conversation. – Are you heading to Stars Hollow?

\- No. – The spark in her eyes faded a little and her mouth tightened into a thin line.

\- Oh, yeah, I'm staying in the city too. – he was trying to keep her talking, but he failed.- Maybe for Christmas, I should try and visit Luke. Liz and T.J. will probably be there too…

But Rory didn't say anything. She was staring absentmindedly through the window. 'Yeah, that went well', thought Jess. Apparently ending their lunch on a good note just went out of that window.

Thanksgiving went by and Christmas was few days ahead and Jess found himself at the Christmas party at the office. The official part was short, Gary thanked everyone for their hard work this year, expressed hope for the next one and shortly after said his goodbye's, leaving his stuff to loose up a little. When the party started, they spiked a little the eggnog and as they soon found out, Jerry from politics was able to sneak few bottles of whisky, so the festivities escalated very quickly. They were playing "Never have I ever" for few rounds, danced a little. Even Patty had let go of her agenda to find a company for the night and had a good time with everybody. Close to 8 p.m. the office started to depopulate. Rory and Jess were almost the last one to stay – they were sitting on the floor, talking about old times.

\- Do you remember the disastrous dinner at my grandparents? You never told me what really happened that day. – Rory was sprawled on the floor with her head propped on her hands.

\- You mean the blackeye?

\- Yeah. I know you didn't fight with Dean, he told me. So?

\- I'll tell you but you have to promise me – no laughing.

\- I promise. – She stuck out her pinky to him.

\- I got hit by a swan. – Rory's eyes went wide. She was trying very hard not to smile while he continued. – I went to the lake, to our spot. And there was that hideous creature, just standing in my way. And it attacked me. Just like that, no warning. I finally told Luke about it and we came back later for revenge. We took the boat and were looking for this swan, but it must've go into hiding 'cause we never find it.

By the time he finished the story she was laughing so hard, she was almost crying. And it was a beautiful laugh. Maybe it was this laugh of hers, maybe it was the time-travel they just did together. Or maybe it was the alcohol that he had consumed but suddenly Jess felt the need to kiss her. An undeniable, burning need to kiss those beautiful lips of hers. So he leaned in and brushed his lips on to hers. She tasted like strawberry with the hint of coffee. She tasted good. But unfortunately for Jess, before he even realized what was happening, the kiss was broken and she was pulling back, as fast as she could.

\- Jess I can't. We can't do that.

\- Oh sorry. – He felt sort of like an idiot. – I get that, you don't feel that way. I just thought…

\- I'm married. – He was just staring at her, frozen. – To Logan. Five years this past august.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews, it's so nice to know that the story is readible and that you like it. Like I said many times it's my first fanfiction and first thing written in ensglish ever, so I'm probably as excited as you are ;) so the cat is out of bag, stay tuned to see how this happend and what's next. See you Monday, enjoy and let me know your thoughts about this chapter! **

They were sitting in a small café down the block from the office building. Jess still in shock from Rory's last revelation.

\- So… - He started.

\- Yeah, I know. I have a lot of explaining to do.

\- Well, kind of, yeah. I don't get that, how is it you never told me Rory. It's not some minor thing you just forget to tell someone. It's been years.

\- It's complicated. Where do I start?

\- Don't know, but I hope it will be at the very beginning.

Rory waited a little while, sorting her own thoughts.

\- After my graduation day, after the whole proposal and the ultimatum, I was heartbroken. It was some sort of shock I guess. I couldn't believe that it was over. One day we were happy and in love and the next he vanished from my life. When I got that call from Hugo about the job on the campaign trail, I didn't think much about it, I just took it. I thought it will be a god distraction, keep me busy, you know? Few days on the bus and I was as miserable as sin but I thought that it was only because I was still brooding over Logan. So I sucked it up and I pushed forward. A month later Logan reached out to me. He wrote me an e-mail, apologizing for everything, explaining and asking for a second chance. We started talking, I got the chance to tell him about all of my reasons for rejecting his proposal. He understood. We were open, we needed that. We decided that we wanted to give a long distance a try. So I was still on the road, he was in California but we were managing it, I was really happy you know? Except for the fact that the work on the campaign trail was horrible. I hated it – the filthy bus, the crappy motels, competitive people who were just waiting for you to fail, even the work itself. I was feeling like a machine – go to the campaign event, write about it, sleep, repeat. The same speeches, the same topics, the same issues, the same people 24/7. Everyday. Every single day. Five months in and I started having trouble sleeping. I was tired all the time, didn't eat much – I lost 13 pounds. I think I was depressed. Logan was trying to help, he visited me few times, wanted me to go see someone, therapist or something, but on the road it was impossible. I managed to stay on the job few additional months, but by next may I finally reached a decision. I was quitting. The relive I felt when I decided that, god, you can't imagine. Like a gigantic burden was lifted of my shoulders. Like I could breathe again. But my mom went ballistic when she found out. She thought that I was quitting because of Logan, that he somehow pushed me in that direction to have me by his side, for himself. She believed I was torpedoing my career and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her to understand my point of view. All she saw was that I didn't follow "the plan". She couldn't grasp that the plan wasn't what I wanted anymore. After a year on the trail I finally got what Mitchum meant when years ago he said that "I didn't have what it takes" – he was right - I really don't have it. And I was ok with that, I just needed to make a new plan. But mom was mad, she said she can't be a part of that and that I have to "come to my senses". So I went to California, to Logan. There was nothing for me in Connecticut, not when she refused to talk to me.

She made a pause to push back the tears that threatened to fall. Jess knew most of that story. He knew she didn't like the job on the campaign trail but he had no idea it was that bad. He felt really sorry for her.

\- After I got to Cali, Logan arranged for me to see a professional. It really helped. Not only with the depression but also to sort out what is next for me. She helped me see that I don't have to please everyone around me except for myself. That it is okay to change my mind, adjust the plans. That I won't be a disappointment. She helped me realized that I still can be a an accomplished journalist, even if I don't want to be the next Christiane Amanpour anymore. After few months I was okay enough to start thinking about the future, so I started sending résumés. By the time Christmas came we were all settled – I was a junior features reporter at San Francisco Chronicle and Logan became a partner at his firm. Mom seemed to come to terms with that. We even got together, the tree of us, when we were visiting Logan's parents for Christmas, in Hartford. Surprisingly Logan's leaving family business helped rebuild his relationship with Mitchum. It helped him saw that Logan finally grew up and became a man he always wanted him to be. He seemed genuinely happy for me to finally find my way too. He asked if we would considered coming back to East Coast, to work for Huntzberger Publishing Group. At first we refused. We were really happy in Cali, we had our jobs, a house, new friends. But the more we thought about it, the more we were warming up to the idea. We missed it here, I missed my family. And I was hoping that me being closer could help fix things completely with mom. So we sold everything in California and moved to New York. I didn't wanted for anyone to think that I got the job at New York Herald because of my connection to Logan, so we kept it a secret. Only Gary knew, but he didn't care – when he saw my portfolio he was on board. We bought an apartment, nothing fancy – two bedroom in Murray Hill, but we loved it.

\- Did it really helped, I mean with Lorelai?

\- It did, yeah. She was glad I'm closer to home. We could see each other more often, we even resumed Friday Night Dinners. She wasn't all to happy about me working for HPG though. She thought that it was some play on Mitchum's part, that he will demand same kind of payback from us. But time flew by and he didn't, so she made her peace with my decisions. When she and Luke broke up in February I ask her to stay with us for a few days, to cheer her up, you know.

Rory stayed quiet for a moment. Jess didn't wanted to push her, so he waited. A memory came back to her.

_\- Mom! You're here!_

_\- Mini-me! Is that you? You look like my daughter but you called me and invited me here, so I'm not sure. My daughter never has the time for me, she never calls. You must be that alien imposter that sucks through the ear hole and takes over someone's brain!_

_\- Are you watching the 'X Files' reruns again? You shouldn't do that, it messes with your head! And I do call you, I just don't have the time to do it very often. This thing called work? Pays the bills and all, you know. _

_\- Fine, I stop complaining. Take me to the tour of your little kingdom, young padawan._

_\- Ok, here is the hall, it's where most of our books lives. – She pointed to the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. - To the left there is the kitchen – oh I have to cook you the lemon chicken with that mustard sauce, it's to die for!_

_\- You cook now? You know it's against the Gilmore Girls rule book!_

_\- Yada, yada, I know. But it's chipper than takeout. Do you want the rest of the tour or not?_

_\- Fine. – Lorelai pouted. – I'm shutting up now._

_\- So, here is the living room, it's were we, well, do the living. – She pointed to beautifully lighted room. In the right corner there was a comfy beige couch facing the big screen TV, an matching armchair, small wooden coffee table and a shelf with more books. On the other side of the room there was a round table with four chairs and a window seat. – We just made that window seat re-done. I love it, you can sit there, read and watch people in the street. – Her eyes lit up, like a child on a Christmas morning._

_\- Very Anne of Green Gables of you._

_\- I don't think she was able to watch people from her window but yeah, it's kind of like that. So come on. Here is the bathroom, nothing special, we couldn't fit a bathtub in here, so there is only a shower – but it's really big. You'll love it, it has a water whips! Going farther there is our bedroom – she opened the door for Lorelai and showed her a cozy beige and navy blue room. In the middle there was a king size bed with lots of pillows, two night stands and a walk-in closet on the right. 'Very un-Rory like' Lorelai thought, but choose not to say anything._

_\- And where is a place for poor ol' me?_

_\- Right here. – Rory opened the last door in the hall. – The guest bedroom. We don't use it very often but I bought a new change of sheets for you and made some space in the closet. Here, let me help you with the bags. I know you must be tired, so I don't know what you want to do next. I have to work a little but we can have a movie night after dinner. Logan should be home soon._

_\- Sure kid, sounds good. What are your plans for tomorrow?_

_\- I have tomorrow and the day after off. We're having that business lunch thing but besides that I'm totally free._

_\- Business lunch thing?_

_\- Yeah, Logan have to schmooze some investors over and we decided it will be best to do it at home, not some fancy restaurant. Apparently they are very hot on that whole family business thing, so we invited them for lunch. But it will be an hour top. You good with that?_

_\- Sure, I'm just having trouble imagining that whole schmoozing part._

_\- Why?_

_\- Well, never heard of anyone being schmoozed over with takeout food and all that. But hey, maybe it will charmed them in some way._

_Rory felt the pang in her heart but she was trying not to show it._

_\- Well, Logan is making sushi for them, so there won't be any takeout… _

_\- Sushi? Oh boy, you people in the big city like to have it the fancy way! Ok kiddo, go do your work and I will unpack._

_Rory left Lorelai in the guestroom and went to the living room with her laptop. She knew that her mom's visit will lead to few surprises on Lorelai's side. She wasn't a kid anymore, she changed a lot in the last two years but she also liked who she became and she was hoping Lorelai will like that too. _

_The dinner went well and the movie night felt like the old times. They ordered a pizza and Logan bought various sweets for them, including Red Vines and Marshmallows. They stayed up long past midnight when Logan finally came and carried a sleeping Rory to bed. _

_When Lorelei woke up next morning it was well past 10. She found Rory in the living room with her laptop on her lap, chewing on a grapefruit. _

_\- I knew it! You really are the alien! I caught you red handed! – Lorelai exclaimed with no so-mock outrage. _

_\- Hello to you too, mom. There is coffee in the kitchen and I think Logan bought some pop-tarts for you. Strawberry._

_\- You don't eat pop-tarts anymore?_

_\- Nah, give up a couple months ago. They made me feel sweet and sticky in the stomach all day, so I traded them for fruits. And please, don't say it's against the Gilmore Girls rule book, I'm well aware of that. _

_\- Wow, someone is grumpy today._

_\- Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about this lunch. I want everything go smooth._

_\- It'll be great kid, I'm sure._

_They heard the front door open and soon at the entrance appeared Logan. He was wearing a navy-blue suit, white buttoned down shirt and a deep red tie. _

_\- Hey guys, slept well?_

_\- Yeah, that bed you've got is magical. Haven't slept that good in ages. If it gets stolen, you should look for it in Stars Hollow. – She winked at him._

_\- Glad to hear that, I'm sure Greta will miss you too. – He laughed._

_\- Greta?_

_\- The bed._

_\- Oh, right, Greta._

_\- So, Ace I went to the fish market on my way home and guess what? Sal saved me all of your favorite ones!_

_\- Really? I thought he will be mad at us for not coming last week. Did you apologize for that?_

_\- Yes and he said that he will forgive us if you'll make him some of the famous salmon cupcakes._

_\- Why should I be the one making them, it was your fault we didn't make it to Sal's last week!_

_Lorelai was watching as Rory and Logan bantered while they started to prepare the food. He took of the suit-jacket, rolled up his sleeves and was expertly making the sushi rolls in no time. She was chopping vegetables by his side, both of them in perfect synch. They were talking animatedly about the food, work and some other every-day stuff. And they were constantly touching each other. She instinctively leaned into him every time he was in her reach and he was touching her hair, her hand, stealing chaste kisses. It was like they were pulled together by some invisible forth._

_At noon the doorbell rang, so Lorelai made herself scarce. Last thing she saw before she disappeared in her room was two older couples, very Emily and Richard-like, walking through the door. _

_Lunch was going great, and Rory started to relax a bit. By the end of the meal, the potential investors became real investors and they couldn't stop praising Rory and Logan._

_\- You are such a sweet couple. It's very sad that these days most of young people don't know how to behave. – said Mrs. Johnson. – But you two, you are the sweetest hosts one could ask for. _

_\- Oh Betty, you making me blush. – Said Rory with a big smile. – It's nothing really._

_\- We are happy to have you. – Logan added. _

_\- Well, we had great time, but we have to get going. We don't want to overstay our welcome. – said Mr. Price. – My assistant will be in touch with your office Logan. And I'll make sure to tell your father how great of a job you are doing. _

_They were saying their good bye's by the door when Lorelai came into the hall just in time to hear Mrs. Price say:_

_\- I hope we will soon be receiving an invitation to the wedding, my dear. You two make a really great couple!_

_\- Yeah Logan, don't be a fool, she's a keeper. And if you won't put a ring on her finger soon enough I will have to get a divorce and do it myself!_

_The old couple laughed at that and said good bye one last time. It froze Lorelai to the spot. Of course she knew that this time will eventually come, but she still thought that Rory was to young for that. She should be focusing on her career, not becoming Emily Gilmore – standing beside her husband and throwing parties for him. _

_Rory's squeak brought her back to reality._

_\- We have them! We did it! – She jumped in Logan's arms when the door closed behind their guests._

_\- YOU did it Ace! You were amazing. And when you told that story about Emily and the gifts from your great-grandmother I swear, Harold had tears in his eyes. And let me tell you one thing – Harold Price isn't known for his tendency to laugh easily. _

_\- Oh stop it, it was a team effort. We are a good team!_

_\- That we are, Ace, that we are.- He kissed her nose. - Look, I had to go back to the office, send this proposals but I will try to be home before dinner. _

_\- It's ok, mom and I have planes anyway. _

_That afternoon she and Lorelai went out. They did a little shopping, went to the central park to watch people skiing and then they went on a carriage ride. When they got back to the apartment they clumped up on the couch and watched together "The Princess Bride" for the hundredth time. Rory could feel that something is wrong even if Lorelai didn't bring up the conversation she overheard earlier._

_It was dark outside when Lorelai woke up on the couch. She must've fell asleep a while ago because the apartment was quiet and there was no sign of neither Rory or Logan. She was about to get up, when she heard the front door open._

_\- I swear to god Ace, to make me run additional 3 miles just to show me a dog with a bow-tie? Really?- His voice were breathless._

_\- It wasn't just any dog with a bow-tie! It was the cutest chocolate Labrador with the bow-tie one could ever see!_

_\- How did you even know it would be there?_

_\- I went for the run the other day, when you were stuck at the office late, and I bumped into them. I talked with that girl and she said they were coming to that dog park every evening. _

_\- Fine, but 8 miles run – it can kill a man. Next time we stick with the usual 5, please!_

_\- What can kill a man is sitting all day on his ass at the office chair. I don't want you to have your first heart attack when you'll be 40, like your dad had. _

_\- I know and I love you for that. – He kissed her soundly. Then he kissed her again. And again…_

_\- Not in front of the books, Logan! – her voice was muffled._

_\- Hmmm… Why not, they could learn a thing or two. They have a very PG 13 life in here. Maybe they should be living in our bedroom… Then they would see what can be done with those hands… - Logan's voice was low and husky._

_Lorelai was just about to show herself to the couple when she heard Logan picking Rory up and then their bedroom door shut. She waited few more minutes and went to her room, trying not to think about what was happening behind the wall…_

_The next morning Rory woke up early. Logan was gone to the office and her mom was still sleeping so she decided to have a quick breakfast and work out a little. She didn't like sports all that much but while living in California she picked up on few things. First and most important – when you cross certain age your body is starting to slowly betray you. After the campaign trail, she fought really hard to balanced her weight and her eating habits again. That's when they started working out together. At first they were taking long strolls at the beach and then the walks became small runs. Few months later they were able to do the 5 mile run without any problems. She also started eating more healthy and doing some yoga. It was supposed to help her get back on track but she liked it enough and it stuck. So she did her yoga routine every morning and this one was no exception. She was doing the hand-standing with a split when Lorelai came in to the room. _

_\- Whoa! Did I woke up to some alternative universe? What's with this whole Gabby Douglas vibe here?_

_\- Last time I checked I was still me, in the common universe. – Rory was balancing on one hand now, trying to find her center of gravity._

_\- I don't think so, not really. And I have to say, I don't like that, at all._

_\- Good thing I like it. And Logan do too._

_The only response from Lorelai was a snort. Rory sighed and slowly got back on her feet. _

_\- What is you problem, mom. I'm feeling like no matter what I do, you'll always find something to criticized me for. _

_\- My problem? What my problem is? My problem is that this isn't you Rory! – Lorelai threw up her hands in the air. – My problem is that you are pretending to be someone else. Yesterday you was the perfect Donna Reed, then little miss athlete. You eat like you were some health freak, you are hosting some perfect little lunch parties for your corporate husband, you are joking like mad and pretending to have fun with Emilie's and Richard's of the world and now this. This isn't my daughter, this is not how I raised you!_

_\- Did it ever occurred to you that this IS me?! That I like my life the way it is, not the way you would want it to be?! Little miss Donna Reed? It was to help someone I love accomplished something that was important to him, to us. So I was polite to some people, said few compliments and smiled when I received ones. Big deal, really. Call the police and let them take me out in handcuffs. The eating and working out? It's because a year ago my body was so exhausted I almost ended up in a hospital bed. But you never wanted to listen about that, did you? I was telling you how bad I was back then but all you could hear is that "I didn't follow the plan". – Rory was behind the point of going back. – Plans changed. I finally figured it out – where I want to be, what I want to do. And I get that – you don't like it. You made that very clear to me and to Logan, who by the way was nothing but nice to you, even when he knew you were trashing our life together every chance you had. So I'm done. I'm done trying to get your approval! Either you can accept me the way I really am or you don't, but I'm done feeling guilty for the way I am. _

_\- I can't believe you. You sound like my mother, do you know that?! They made you one of them! He made you like one of them. Logan took away your personality and replaced it with a perfect trophy-wife! Only because he is letting you work, for his father, might I add, doesn't mean he didn't made you this brainless, ambitionless trophy-wife!_

_\- That's enough. – Rory's voice was silent but firm. – I won't hear anymore of that. You will not be coming to my house and insult me, my career and my boyfriend. Not anymore. Pleas go pack your things and go back to Stars Hollow. And when you think this through and decided that you are ok with me living my life my way – give me a call._

_And witch that, she spun on her heel and closed the door to her bedroom behind her, leaving Lorelai in the living room alone._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: you guys are amazing, thank you all for every review and thanks to all of you who added my story to the Follow List or to your favourite. It's so much joy to see that you are interested in this story and that you like it. It does wonders to writer's ego ;) Here is next chapter and for all Rogan cheerlieaders I have good news - we will have a little bit Logan from now on. Read and write me more rewievws and I will reward you by posting next chapter sooner than scheduled! Enjoy :) **

When Rory finished the story they fell into silence for a while. She had tears in her eyes at the memory and Jess was at loss of words. He knew Lorelai was as stubborn as a mule, but he would never imagine that she could treat Rory like that with no reason. Sure, Rory had changed over the years but it was a good change. She was always a little to shy and a little sheltered. It was part of her charm but this woman sitting across from him was nothing if not amazing. She was fearless, she was accomplished and she had that strength, that only person who knows her value can have. She was also still the kindest, most caring person he knew. She was 100% herself, just better. And besides – everyone changes. He also wasn't the same person he was at age of 16, thank god. That meant he grew up, he learned from his mistakes. It's what becoming an adult is all about.

\- So I see it didn't end well, ha? – He knew he should say something more appropriate, something deeper, but honestly, what can you say about situation like that?

\- Yeah, you could say that… Anyway she packed her bags and went home that day. From then on she didn't call me even once and you should have seen her at the dinners at my grandparents…

\- You guys were still going to that after this? – Jess couldn't hide his shock.

\- Yeah, me, Logan, my grandparents and my mom – all around one table. It was awful really. She treaded us like air, me and Logan, she didn't even asked us to pass the salt. Like we weren't there. My grandmother was all over it but she was relentless. Months went by and I tried to reach out to her. I called a few times but she never picked up or called me back. Once I went to Stars Hollow to see her but she wouldn't opened the door, even if I knew she was in – her car was on the driveway and the lights were on inside… When I asked Logan to marry me…

\- Wait, you asked him?!

\- Yeah. – She smiled shyly at him. – I figured it was my turn, you know. So when I asked him to marry me, he said that he will on one condition. He wanted me to let him try and fix this thing with mom. So he went to see her at the Dragonfly Inn. She threw him out. She said that he "ruined me" – she used the air quotation marks. - and she don't want to see him ever again.

\- She didn't even wanted to be at your wedding?

\- There was no real wedding. We printed only few invitations that said we want our families and closest friends to came with us to the City Hall and there was small dinner reception after. I was set against big wedding, because of the job. You can imagine what would've happened if people at work would realized I'm married to our boss' boss' son. So we set a date and we made an appointment at City Hall. My grandparents were there, Logan's sister, Finn, Colin, Robert, Stephanie, Paris, Lane, my dad, even Logan's parents came, though his mother still isn't my biggest fan. And she never came, my own mother never came.

\- Have you ever spoken to her before she… - Jess trailed off.

\- No. Never. I tried few times but she never got back to me. And then the call came… And it was too late to fix anything…

Rory was crying silently. Jess wanted to came over to her, hug her but in the light of all the news, he didn't know if he should. So he only put his hand over hers to show her some support.

\- So when you saw Logan at the gala it was all for show? – he couldn't believe her being married never came up in any of their conversations.

\- Not really. For the past 8 months he was in London taking care of digitalizing our European papers. Mitchum couldn't do it himself, so we agreed to another long distance. But it is different now. We have the resources to travel often to see each other, we have the support from both families. It's not ideal but it's almost over. Anyway, he surprised me that evening, I didn't know he was coming so the shock wasn't all for show.

They sat together a little while longer, in silence.

\- I'm glad you told me, Rory. I wish you had told me sooner, but I get that. I get it now why you didn't. And I'm very sorry that it was like this for you.

\- It's a bitter-sweet story, yeah, but I'm glad I could told you. I hope you're not mad. Me not telling you isn't about you. It's just that you can't tell one side without the other and I really don't like reliving it.

\- It's ok. I get that.

When Rory came home she felt exhausted. She took off her shoes and went to the living room where she found Logan on the couch with his laptop.

\- Hey you, you're home late tonight.

\- And you still are a work-dork. – She gave him a kiss. – I had that Christmas party at the office and then Jess and I went for a coffee. – She made a pause. – I told him about us. The whole story.

Logan looked up from his laptop. He should have seen it earlier. Her eyes were a little red and puffy and she looked tired. He put his laptop on the coffee table and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her forehead and hugged her as tight as he could without breaking her ribs.

\- You know I love you, more than whole world, do you? – he asked her, while rocking her back and forth, like a baby.

\- Of course I do and I love you too.

\- Do you want to eat something? I made a mean chili con carne.

\- Yeah, I'm starving.

They went to the kitchen and he started reheating the food. She poured two glasses of wine. They sat at the dinner table. She told him about her recent story and about new office gossips and he told her about Finn and Colin's latest adventure they told him about earlier that evening. After she finished eating and all the dishes were cleaned they cuddled on the couch.

\- So I have a good news. – Logan started with a smile.

\- Business related or home related?

\- Both actually.

\- Do tell!

\- I'm coming back home. For good.

\- Oh my god! Really?! – She jumped up and down like a little girl that got her first pink tutu.

\- Ace, you're going to spill the wine all over the couch! Stop bouncing!

\- I can't, I'm too excited! I will finally see you more and you will be home every day! – She bounced some more.

\- If you won't stop I'm not telling you the rest of my good news!

\- I'm still, I'm still – She told him with glam in her eyes.

\- Good girl. I'm going to do some changes in our digital layout in NYH so you are going to see much more of me every day than you think.

\- Ha that should be fun! I can't wait till you'll meet Patti!

\- Oh god! Isn't that the girl Finn met at the black and gold gala? The one in love with herself who were wearing the dress so tight even Finn got scared?

\- One and only! Just wait till she catches you in her clutches! Soon you will looove her and you'll wanto to maaarry her and have babies with her… – She sing-songed. She was enjoying this a little too much for his liking.

\- Yeah, and what if I really will fall for her charms? What will you do then? – Two can play that game.

\- Well I'm gonna have to find a younger version of you for myself.

\- A younger version you say? Are you finding the old version not enough? – He started to tickle her. – Not hot enough. – Another tickle. – Not funny enough?

\- Not skillful enough! – She managed between giggles.

\- Oh I'm going to show you Mrs. Huntzberger just how skillful I am! – And with that he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and walked to their bedroom.

Later that night they were lying in bed. Their legs tangled, her head on his chest. He was stroking her hair delicately. Finally he asked her something that bothered him all evening:

\- Did you tell him what happened after your mom passed away?

\- No. It's nobody's business. And there is no point to going back to that. It's over, a closed chapter.

He didn't fight with her on that. One day maybe he will talk to her about that again. But not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So as promised - next chapter is a little earlier. I'm sorry it's a short one, but it fit with the whole story so I had to do it this way. There is a little Rogan interaction, so you should be glad - we didn't have a lot of this so far. I promise thw next chapter be better and very, very juicy! So stay tuned and as always - read and rewiev! **

On Monday morning Rory woke up to the aroma of coffee. She padded barefoot to the kitchen just in time to see Logan standing in front of the stove with a spatula in his hand.

\- Morning Ace. Do you want your eggs scrambled or fried?

\- Scrambled please. And good morning to you too. How is it I never heard your alarm went on?

\- Ha, that's my magic trick!

\- No seriously, why are you up this early? We don't have to be in the office before 9.

\- Today is all about reminding you how fabulous it is to have your dear husband near you. So – breakfast is served, my lady!

After they ate, she went to the bathroom to get ready for work, while Logan cleaned up the kitchen. Apparently it didn't took him much time to accomplished his task, because just when she stepped in the shower, she felt his hands on her hips.

\- I forgot how sexy you look in the morning… - He whispered in her ear from behind.

That whisper give her chills and she felt the electricity going through her whole body. He wrapped his hands around her naked body and started kissing her behind the ear, where he knew she love him to, then going slowly down until he reached her shoulder. She turned around in his arms and tangled her hands in his hair. She looked him in the eyes and saw pure lust there. He showered her collarbone with featherlight kisses, then the other one and slowly, too slowly, went down in to the valley between her breasts.

\- Do you like me getting up so early now? – He asked, when he reached her bellybutton.

\- Hmmm… Uhmmm… - was all she could muster at this moment. God, she missed him, so much.

He got back on his feet and pinned her to the wall behind her. She started kissing his mouth with so much hunger he groaned. The hot water was cascading on them and they took their sweet time.

They took the town car together holding hands all the way to the office, but Rory got out a block away from the NYH building to not raised any suspicions about them arriving at the same time. When she walked to the newsroom she bumped into Jess.

\- Hey.

\- Hi.

\- I saw Logan this morning. I guess his European adventure is over?

\- Yeah, he's back. I hope it won't be wired. I mean for us.

\- No, we're all good.

\- Good. Because last week, you were just about to… I mean, we…

\- Momentary laps of judgement. Can we please pretend it never happened? – After their conversation at the coffee shop Jess thought about it a lot. Sure, he kissed her and he liked that, but now that he knew the whole story, he was looking on it differently. He wanted to remain friends. After all, he wasn't even sure why he kissed her in the first place. It's not like she was giving him any signals and the less he would thought about that, the better. They were friends for a long time and he was determined to not ruin this right now.

\- Absolutely. Already forgotten.

\- Good. So to keep you up to speed – Gary told us right before you walked in, that there will be a meeting at 11. But I assume that you already know what it'll be about?

\- We're making some changes to the digital layout. Nothing big but Logan and his team will be here for couple of weeks, essentially making our day to day operations harder – she grinned.

\- At the meeting you should at least try and pretend that you are annoyed about this.

\- You maybe can't tell by looking at me, but deep inside – I'm furious! – She walked away with a happy bounce in her step.

The meeting was in fact mostly about Logan's crew and their task. As expected, few people were complaining about their work being harder to get done, but all in all everybody understood that it is necessary.

After the meeting ended, Rory got sucked up in her work. She had a ton of e-mails to answered and the research for her next story to do. She got so completely absorbed in her work that she didn't hear Logan approaching her until his mouth were right above her ear. He put his hands on both her sides on her desk and leaned down, hovering over her.

\- If you're going to uncrossed and crossed those sexy leg's of yours one more time I'm going to blow our cover and took you right here on your desk. – He whispered huskily in her ear.

The chills went down her spine and she took a sharp breath.

\- You taking me on my desk in the middle of the newsroom might be frown upon for many reasons, did you think of that? As for our cover - you standing right behind me and whispering in my ear might blow it as well. – she said not moving her eyes from the screen. It took a lot of her strength to not spoon around in her chair, grab him by his tie and kiss him senseless right there.

She knew he smirked, even if she didn't see that. Then he nipped lightly on her earlobe, spun around on his heel and disappeared leaving Rory stunned and a little too much turned on for her liking.

The next day Logan moved the game one step further. He started right when they were riding the elevator up to the office. He stood behind her and when other people filled in, she suddenly felt his fingers under her skirt, on the back of her thigh. She gasped but did not move. His fingers slowly went up until he reached the top of her stockings. He lingered there for few seconds but then he took back his hand as suddenly as he put it there. When they arrived on their floor he left the elevator like nothing happened and went to his office.

All day he found moments when nobody was looking and he used this moments to torture her. In the break room he was standing millimeters from her but never touching her, just breathing hot breaths in her ear. In the copy room, when they "accidentally" met there, he whispered something dirty to her. When he approached her desk to ask something, he lightly grazed her neck, just below the hairline. At the end of the day all she could think about was getting back home with him and release this tension he built in her. She finished her research as quickly as she could, packed her belongings and went down. He left the office before her, so she was sure he would be home by now. On her way home she got stuck in a traffic, but se used this time to fantasize a little about what will happened that night.

But when she came home, he was nowhere to be found. Instead on her nightstand she found a single rose and a note from him saying:

"Went out with Colin and Finn, will probably stay over at their place. Don't wait up and be a good girl while I'm not there. Get some rest before tomorrow.

Love

\- Logan"

\- Urrrrrgh! – 'Fine, if that's what he wants – two can play that game' she thought to herself and went to the bathroom to take a shower. A very, very cold shower.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's Friday! Last chapter was very short so I'm adding the next one as a bonus. Also from now on I will be posting new chapters only on Fridays, sorry guys!**

**Warning! This chapter is the reason the story is rated M. It contains very adult language and scenes, so feel warned. If it's not your thing or if there are young teens reading this - you can skip this chapter, you will still be able to read the rest of the story without this one. Hope the rest of you will find it interesting. Please let me know what you think in reviews! Kisses! **

The next day, Rory took additional care about her looks. She chose a light gray pencil dress that hugged her every curve, with half sleeves and blue belt that underlined her waistline. The dress had round neckline and ended right above her knees so it was absolutely work appropriate but it was also sexy and she felt good in it. She matched the dress with black pumps for a better effect. She also skipped her usual work-hairstyle and opted for a loose curls that fell on her shoulders. A little bit more make-up then usual and she was ready to go. If Logan's goal was to drive her insane, why should she stay passive.

When he walked to the newsroom she was fist person he saw. She was standing with her back to him so he took his time to admire her shapely ass. Oh god, that dress will be the death of him. His yesterday's ministrations didn't go by affecting just her. He started this game because he thought that she wouldn't be up for the challenge. But her today's outfit proved otherwise. 'It should be fun' he thought to himself and started to his office.

By the time lunch rolled around they were two rounds in the battle. Rory opted for attacking from the distance. When she knew he was watching she purposely crossed and uncrossed her legs under her desk. Slowly. Painfully slowly. And doing so she was looking him straight in the eyes. Then she accidently dropped her pen and bended down to retrieve it, right in front of his opened office doors providing him a clear view of her butt. Finally she sat at the barstool in the break room, crossed her legs and absentmindedly stroked the top of her stocking that stuck out. All that while Logan was pouring himself a cup of coffee in the corner.

Logan wasn't far behind. He suffered through her attacks but first chance he got, he fired back. She was standing with a group of new interns, filling them in on their first day, so he joined them. He stood right behind her and while she was talking about ID badges, proving articles and fact checking he ran his finger down her spine, lingered a few seconds at the small of her back and ran his finger back up again. If there was one thing Rory loved most – it was being a professional in front of the interns. She called them "fresh, spotless pages". He knew he was playing dirty, but who cares. He couldn't loose in his own game.

They ate lunch separately, which thwarted Rory's planes. She was thinking about ordering something sexy and licking her fingers ostentatiously looking him right in the eye while doing it. Uninspired but surely effective.

She was sitting at her desk, thinking about her next move, when Gary appeared from his office.

\- People! staff meeting in 10. Conference room B.

When everyone had gathered in the room, Rory nonchalantly took a seat right across Logan. She wasn't planning on doing anything in a room full of her coworkers, but Gary started boring them with sales statistics and she couldn't help herself. She took one good look around her – everyone was lost in their own thoughts and nobody was paying attention to her. So she slipped out of her shoe under the table and slowly moved her foot in Logan's direction. She started with running her foot up and down his calf. She didn't look at him while doing so – she pretended to be very focused on the advertisement ratio to the paper content Gary was showing on some charts on the other side of the room. When she heard Logan cleared his throat, she moved her foot higher. She rested her heel on his seat, right between his legs and stared grazing lightly his thigh. Suddenly she felt his hands on her feet and she looked at him. He was breathing a little heavier but other than that he didn't show much more. He surely didn't look like someone who wants her to stop what she was doing and she felt really turned on by his boldness. She froze when she felt him moving her foot right at his crotch. She could feel his arousal through his pants. He looked her right in the eyes and pressed her foot to his manhood, smiling slightly. Hesitantly at first, she started moving her foot up and down a notch, pressing and pulling away. After few seconds he put his hand on her foot again, suggesting her to stop her ministrations, but she was having none of it. The game was on after all.

Logan was quickly regretting that he tried to test her. She was not only up for the challenge, she was diving into it with a great determination. He closed his eyes for a second trying to collect himself. But Rory's foot was still pressing at him and he could feel it in his whole body. It didn't help that he still had the image of her in that tight dress in front of his eyes. He felt hot, he wanted to touch her, to feel her body on him. She increased the speed of her movements. God, he felt like he would explode in a second. And right then, when he thought that he could not take it another minute, she stopped. She slowly pulled back her foot, put her shoe back on and turned slightly in her chair, facing Gary and his charts.

Luckily for Logan, the meeting lasted another 10 minutes, so he was able to get back his bearings and all it took to hide his current state, was a folder held in the right place. Rory was already leaving the conference room, when she heard Logan's voice:

\- Rory, may I have a word with you in my office?

She took a step back and followed him few doors down the hall to the room that temporarily was serving as his office. He opened the door for her and closed it right behind them, locking them silently. She didn't had a chance to say anything, because he had her pinned to the wall in no time. He pressed his body to hers, letting her feel what she had done to him few minutes ago. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She parted her lips for him and their tongues started dancing together. He moved his hands down her shoulders, cupped her breasts and slowly went down finally resting his hands on her ass.

\- Do you have any idea - he breathed to her ear. – What you're doing to me, woman? – His voice was low and husky and it make her quiver.

\- Nothing you didn't do to me these past two days. – She said between shallow breaths. She then licked his earlobe and sucked lightly on it.

\- Oh God, Ace! – He groaned.

She didn't know what came over her. Usually she was responsible, professional, she would never do what she was doing in her work place, not to mention taking it any further. But today she didn't care. Maybe it was that she had missed him so much over the last months. Or maybe it was the forbidden fruit and all that, but she was feeling fearless today. Adventurous. She lifted her leg and threw it around his hip.

\- I want you to take me. Here. Hard but slow. – She said lowering her hand to his belt buckle.

He couldn't believe she had said that. But he was in no state to ask her to repeat. He turned her around in his arms, so she was facing the wall. His one hand reached the zipper on her back and was slowly pulling it down, while he put his other hand on her knee and let it traveled up her thigh. When he finished with the zipper, he spun her back to him and let the dress pile on the floor. What he saw almost made him come right here and then. His pure and all goodie-goodie Ace was wearing nothing more but a pair of stockings and a garter belt.

\- Jesus, Ace! No undies? – He said taking all of the view in.

\- You like that? – She murmured.

\- If I knew before, we would be in this position before lunch. – He wanted to obey her earlier demand so went right into action. He picked her up, provoking her to hook her legs behind him and pinned her back to the wall. He started kissing her breast, licking her nipples and finally he bite one of them, blowing on it right after to decrease the pain. She was breathing heavily. She wanted more. Her hand went back to his belt buckle but their position was making it impossible for her to undo it.

\- I want you in me. I need you in me. – She purred into his ear.

When he heard those words, he was a goner. He putted her quickly back on her feet and started backwards to his desk not breaking the contact between them. She was able to unbuttoned his pants and take out his throbbing erection. She stroked him few times and he growled. She sat on the edge of his desk, clasped her legs around his hips and leaned back on her forearms. He looked at her through hazed eyes. She was beautiful. She was beautiful and he would never get tired of looking at her.

He stood over her, leaned in and started kissing her hungerly to silence her moans that was about to come out. Then he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed all the way in. As he predicted she moaned loudly but he swallowed it by kissing her more intently. She clenched her fingers around his muscular arms and was meeting his thrusts fearlessly. They had to be careful to stay quiet, which wasn't easy.

\- Oh God, Logan. Yes! Oh. My. God. Oh! – She twisted her hips the way she knew would make him crazy.

\- Jesus, Ace! Fuck. Oh God. Oh fuck! – His language became a little saltier then hers.

He could feel she was close, so he put his hands under her butt and changed the angle of his thrusts. She bit his arm and let out a muffled "Oh fuck! Oh god. Fuck!" and he felt her muscles clenched around him when she spilled through the edge of her pleasure. That and hearing her curse was his undoing. He came so hard, he had to leaned down to keep his balance. They stayed like this for a moment longer. He kissed her forehead, helped her get up and then took her small frame in his arms.

\- You are unbelievable. Just unbelievable, Ace.

\- I love you too. – She smiled at him shyly. That was his girl – one second she is letting him do unspeakable things to her, and next she is shy and all girly.

They took their time to dressed back up and calm down, she had her hair and make-up redone a little and when they were sure no one would suspect a thing, she got back to her desk. To her relieve no one even looked up from his screen when she entered the newsroom. Except Jess. He send her way a smirk and a dirty smile, but she was ok with that.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So either you didn't like the spicy chapter 8 or you abandoned my story, because there was severe lack of reviews, which make me very very sad. You don't want me do be sad, do you? ;) Chapter 9 is up - there is few last to finish this story. I'm thinking about new one where Rory and Logan became friends after the butched proposal - I don't think I ever saw one witch that plot. Would you be interested in that? Let me know and enjoy your weekend! **

Over the next few weeks they kept the game alive but nothing so bold as those first few days. They were sending each other provocative glances, sometimes kissed secretly in the corners and stole a few intimate touches when no one was around. Once they did a little pawing in the supply closet, but nothing more. Rory laughed to him one evening that she had fulfilled her fantasy about office romance and now she was going back to be responsible adult. Besides they didn't have much time for fooling around. Logan's task turned out to be more complicated than they initially thought and Rory was busy with new story. So busy in fact that she was usually the first one in the newsroom and the last one out. So they abandoned their teenage behavior and saved it for home.

\- Rory. Rory! – Jess was waving his hand in front of her to get her attention.

\- Oh, sorry, didn't see you there. What's up?

\- I was asking you if you wanted to go grab some lunch. You've been glued to this desk for hours.

\- Can't, sorry. I'm meeting my source in an hour and I still have to get through this before I go. – She pointed to the stuck of papers on her desk. – But thanks.

\- You want me to bring you something? I'm going to Paul's.

\- Yes! One tuna sandwich and coffee, please!

When Jess got back from his trip, he found Rory at exactly the same position as he left her. She didn't move even an inch. He placed her food on her desk and went back to his own.

\- Life saver! – She smiled not tearing her eyes from her screen and dived right back into her work.

At 2 o'clock she gathered her things and went to the elevator. She was meeting with her source on the other side of Manhattan so she chose to take a subway to avoid traffic. After the meeting, which went well, she decided to walk to the city archives. It was just a few blocks away and she needed to check one thing there. By the time she crawled back to her apartment it was way past 10. She opened the door quietly in case Logan was already asleep. She was taking her coat down when he emerged from their bedroom.

\- Hey Ace.

\- Hey, I'm so, so sorry I'm so late. And that I didn't call. I had a crazy day.

\- It's ok. – He kissed her. – I was just a little worried. And I missed you at dinner.

\- I know. But this story, it's looking very good, really and I was meeting a source today. James from the mayor office got me in touch with her. She was very shy at first, but then she got as falksy as a butter churn lamp and…

\- I'm sorry, excuse me, she got what? – He couldn't help but smile at her rambling.

\- Oh, it's something I heard Finn say. It means she was talking like a teenage girl. – She laughed. – So anyway, I had to use it as much as I could. And then I had to go to the archives, but I broke my heel on my way there, so I did a detour to the store…

\- And I know how you get when you're going shoe-shopping, yes. But right now I'd like to get my wife to bed, you have an early morning tomorrow.

\- I can't. I have to at least write down everything that I got from this meeting today otherwise I will forget what all of that mental shortcuts stands for. But you should go to sleep. Really. I will be there with you as soon as I finish.

\- Yeah, right. Like you were yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. – He smirked at her.

\- Are you calling me a liar? – She put her hands on her hips pretending to be offended.

\- No, I'm calling you a work-dork. – He said with a laugh.

\- Take it back mister, right this second!

\- I will not do such a thing. I came back more than 2 months ago and I'm seeing you less then I had when I was in London. – She just pouted in response.

\- But? – Rory batted her eyelashes.

\- But you know I love you more than anything and I'm happy you found something in your life you love almost as much as you love me. – He grinned.

\- Aren't we very full of ourselves tonight, ha?

He kissed the tip of her nose.

\- Don't stay too late.

\- I won't. Goodnight.

\- Goodnight.

It turned out that Logan's prediction wasn't far from the truth after all, because Rory didn't get to the bed before 2 in the morning. When he woke up, he found her already in the doorway, leaving for office.

\- Got to go, I have an early meeting in the mayor's office – She kissed him and quickly left.

Logan just shook his head at her and went to get ready for work himself.

The late nights and early mornings became patterns in the next few days and Rory and Logan were like two ships that passes at night. Weekend wasn't an exception – if Rory wasn't researching her story, she was meeting with more sources and then writing to the late night hours.

On Monday morning Rory woke up in bed alone, checked the clock and realized she was late for work. She jumped up like the house was on fire but immediately sat back down because she felt dizzy. Her body lost it's balance, her eyes got cloudy and she was close to fall to the ground. It happened often to her lately, especially when she got up too quickly. She took few calming breaths and got up again. She skipped breakfast and was out of the door in no time.

The day at the office was hectic. She had so much work, she didn't know what to do firs. She was trying to squeeze everything in today's agenda to finally be able to get home at normal time and spend some time with Logan. She knew he understood, but she didn't want to test his patience.

Logan was in the meeting with his father and Gary in the conference room, when they heard some commotion and raised voices from the newsroom. By the time they got there, there was a crowd nearby Rory's desk but she was nowhere to be seen. Logan got a bad feeling about this and he wasn't wrong. When Mitchum broke through the crowd, Logan saw Rory on the floor, unconscious. She was probably heading to her desk with fresh coffee when she fainted, because her mug was on the floor and its content all over her blouse. Logan went from stunned to panicked in no time.

\- Oh god, Rory! – He was on his knees. – Ace, come on, wake up! – He touched her face – it was freezing cold.

\- What the hell happened here? Did anyone called 911?! – Boomed Mitchum.

\- Joe called, they should be here in few minutes – Jess said. He was kneeling on the floor by Rory's side as well.

\- What happened?! – Logan's voice was panicked. He was holding Rory's hand and constantly checking her pulse.

\- She was coming back from the breakroom with coffee and suddenly she stopped. Next thing we know she was on the ground. She hit pretty hard.

Logan was checking the back of her head trying not to move her too much in case she injured her neck during the fall.

Mitchum was waiting for the paramedics at the elevator. When they came in, he led them to the newsroom. His face was pale and his voice was trembling when he brought them up to speed. The EMT's took Rory on the gurney and went to the elevator in hurry.

\- Dad, hold my calls, I'm going with her. – Logan said over his shoulder nod taking his eyes off of Rory.

\- Of course. Let me know where they're taking her. I'll be there as soon as I can. – Mitchum didn't even saw the startled expressions on his employees faces. And even if he did, he wouldn't care. His relationship with Rory was questionable at first to say the least, but over the years they bonded. She was the best daughter-in-law one could ask for and he saw how much happiness she was giving to his son. He loved her as she was his own daughter and her well-being was now the most important thing to him.

\- Excuse me sir, are you family? – The paramedic asked Logan.

\- Yes, I'm her husband. I'm going with her.

All the people in the office was left behind stunned. Nobody moved for few seconds, nobody had said anything. Except for Patty. Patty seemed relieved.

\- So that's why he wasn't interested in me.

Everyone just looked at her. It sure was a morning no one was expecting.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you very much for every review you gave me! I love reading them 3 but as I am a review-junky I'm asking for more! I need more! 😉 I got few feedbacks about my idea of new fanfic (the one about Rory and Logan becoming friends after proposal) so I am currently gathering ideas for it. If you have any suggestion - feel free to share, maybe it will be included! Now I present you with Chapter 10 - enjoy. **

When Mitchum arrived to the hospital, he was immediately directed to the private waiting room where he found Logan.

\- Dad! Thank God you're here! No one is talking to me about Rory, no one knows anything! I'm going crazy!

\- It's ok son, I'm sure they are doing some tests now and they will come to us as soon as they know something. – He patted Logan's shoulder awkwardly. Over the years he might have established a good relationship with his daughter-in-law, but his relationship with his son was still a little raw. With Rory it was easier. Once she understood that he didn't meant any harm when he said she wasn't made to be an overseas correspondent, they were able to move forward. When she came to work for NYH they found a common ground. She was coming to him for advise when she was pursuing a story, which he happily provided. She sometimes talked to him about her goals and work-related dreams. They were treating each other as partners. Logan on the other hand was very private person, that's how things were always between the two of them. Probably it was Mitchum's fault – he made a lot of mistakes when Logan was growing up. They put it behind them by now but Logan never opened up to him completely. So in the emotional situations like this Mitchum sometimes didn't know what to do and how to show his son, that he supported him and that he wanted to be there for him. He hoped that what he was doing, will be enough.

\- Could you go to the nurses station and ask again? I would go myself but I want to be here, in case the doctors were looking for me.

\- Sure, I'll be right back.

Logan couldn't find a place for himself. He tried not to think about the worst case scenario, but he couldn't help it. She wasn't sick, nothing that he know of and she never fainted before. And when he touched her face earlier, she was so cold… Rory was the love of his life, the whole meaning of it. She was his rock, when he was lost. She was the one who made him who he was right now. Without her he probably would still be that careless, spoiled playboy he was in college when they met. She made him see that there are things worth fighting for, like his independence, their love, their life together. Without her by his side what would be the point of all this? Finn and Colin was always saying that she was the best thing that happened to him and they were right.

Oh God, he has to call them, tell them what's going on.

He took out his cell and dialed. One ring, two, three…

\- Oy mate, why are you calling at this ungodly hour? – Finn whined. He still had that thing with the sun.

\- It's Rory. She collapsed at work and…

\- I'm on my way! – Finn's voice was now sharp and alerted. – Just tell me what hospital are you in.

\- New York Presbyterian.

\- I'll call Colin, we'll be right there.

\- Thanks, man.

Mitchum returned with now news – they admitted Rory and were running tests on her, but there was nothing solid yet. He sat down on the couch with Logan and they were silent for a moment. Finally Logan spoke:

\- I know that you are worried about her too, Dad. And I want you to know that I really appreciate it. I really do. I'm glad that you two are close, that she can talk to you when I'm not around.

Mitchum was touched. He didn't realized that Logan felt that way. He put his hand on his son's knee and squeezed it lightly.

\- She will be fine, son, you'll see. Rory is healthy and strong, I'm sure it's nothing serious. – Logan just nodded.

They were sitting in silence, when suddenly the door busted open and the boys came in. Their faces were a little pale and they eyes worried. Over the years they grew to love Rory like a little sister. When Logan had to move to London the last time, they were the ones to take care of her. They were making sure she isn't lonely, that she has someone to vent if she needed it.

\- We still hadn't heard anything. – Logan said when they came in.

But the four man didn't have to wait long for the news. About ten minutes after the boys arrived the doctor came in the room.

\- Are you the family of Lorelai Huntzberger? – They all stood up. – We've got the preliminary results of the tests we run. She is greatly dehydrated and she has severe anemia, sha also has some second degree burns from, I assumed, after she fainted – coffee was it? We hooked her on IV fluids and some antibiotics for the burns. Someone will be there to change the bandages in three hours. She is exhausted, so we sedated her, to give her body chance to recover. We are waiting for few more tests results to come back from the lab. I'm sorry it takes so long, we are swamped today – there was a massive accident and the victims are mostly transferred to NY Presbyterian now. I just wanted to let you know that we are working as fast as we can.

Logan took a deep breath. He knew Rory didn't like to flash the Huntzberger name, but in this moment he was glad he could do that. He didn't care about the private waiting room and things like that, but he was sure that if it wasn't for his last name, the doctors wouldn't be in such rush to deliver the news.

\- Thank you doctor, I appreciate that. Can I see her?

\- Of course. You can wait for the rest of the test results there. She is in room 2205.

When Logan came to the room he looked at Rory's delicate frame in the hospital bed. Her skin was pale, almost transparent, like it got thinner in last few hours. She was hooked up to all sorts of machines that made quiet but constant beeping noise. He sat in the chair near her bed and took her small hand in his. She looked very fragile.

\- Ace, you have to be strong for me. They don't know yet what is wrong, but you have to be strong, because I can't loose you. Ever.

The doctor said that she was dehydrated, that she had anemia. He should have seen that. The way she was the last few weeks… She was killing herself with work and he should have said something, took better care of her. But he was distracted by his work and he didn't.

\- When we get out of here I promise you, I will take care of you.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but what woke him up was Rory's hand stroking his hair. He opened his eyes and saw that Finn and Colin were sleeping on the couch behind him and his father was sitting with a paper folded in his laps in the corner of the room. Just as he was about to ask how long he was out and how she was feeling, the doctor came to the room.

\- Lorelai, my name is dr. Pierce. I see that you are fully awake, how are you feeling?

\- Sore and tired. What is going on? What is wrong with me?

\- Well, you collapsed at work. You also got yourself burn, but those are not severe. What is more important is that you came to us severely dehydrated and with serious anemia, we will have to take care of that. We now have full panel of your tests and there is one more thing that popped up. You are nine weeks pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hej guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of update last week, I was super busy. I bought my own apartament recently and we are in the middle of huge renovation, so you can imagine how it goes with work and everything. But here it is, Chapter 11. Please leave me a review, because I'm working on my new GG story and I could really use an encuragement from you! **

Pregnant. 'Oh God! She's pregnant, not sick, she won't die.' Logan thoughts were running like crazy. For hours he was worrying about her. Is she sick? Does she have cancer? Young people getting sick isn't that unheard of. Every day you can see on the news and in the social media stories about young mothers dying of cancer, younger siblings, cousins. He didn't want to admit that but he was scared out of his life that he would lose her. And now, now he will be a father. 'Oh God! She's pregnant. We're going to have a baby! We're going to be parents!' a new level of understanding came to him.

He looked at her. She was smiling and had tears in her eyes. He felt his eyes moistened too.

\- Is the baby ok? – Rory asked before Logan could even open his mouth.

\- Yes, the baby looks to be fine. We had to perform additional ultrasound to confirm measurements but it is fine. You just had to take better care of herself from now on. Rest more, drink at least two and a half liters of water every day to rule out the possibility of dehydration and eat healthy. Your OB/GYN will provide you a list of things that you should avoid during pregnancy, like raw meat and blue cheese. We would like to keep you for the night for observation but you should be home by tomorrow afternoon.

While the doctor was talking to Logan and Rory about next course of treatment for her burns, Mitchum quietly left the room, to give them some privacy and Finn and Colin followed him outside.

They sat at the plastic chairs just outside of the room and waited. Colin spoked first:

\- So I guess, congratulations are in order, grandpa. – He turned to Mitchum not sure if he didn't cross a line with that comment.

But Mitchum appeared to be thrilled. His face was lit up and he was smiling. The boys had never seen him like that before.

\- Thank you. I should probably go and call Shira, tell her the news. Congratulations to you too boys, soon you will became uncles.

He rushed down the hall to make his call and Finn could swear there was a swagger in Mitchum's steps.

\- What a bloody roller-coster. – Said Finn and leaned back in his chair.

\- Yeah, our girl is going to be a mom. Can you imagine that? – Colin asked.

\- More than Logan being a dad.

In the meantime in the room the doctor finished talking to Rory and Logan and left. Logan sat on the edge of Rory's bed, took her hand in his and stroke it lightly.

\- Ace, I now that we wasn't trying, that we agreed we will wait till you'll have that next promotion confirmed… But we can do this. I can ask Dad for time out, he can have Peter take over for me. I can be stay at home Dad if that's what you want. I'll do everything…

\- Logan, stop! – He got quiet mid-sentence. – You don't have to sell that baby to me. I'm happy. I'm beyond happy, I'm thrilled. I don't want you to take care of our baby alone while I'm at work all day. I want to do this, together. As a family. I want us to be a family, the three of us. Why would you thought otherwise?

He looked at her and the tears had shone in his eyes.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you Ace. I just thought you might feel scared or trapped, I don't know. You were through a lot today and now this was just sprung on you.

\- I am scared. Of course I'm scared. We will be responsible for another human being. We will have the power to screw him or her up and messed everything. We know nothing about raising a baby. But we will figure it out. The two of us, we can do this. And I want to do this.

He kissed her. He kissed her with all the love he had for her. And she kissed him back. At that moment both of them knew, that they will be all right.

Next day Rory was discharged from the hospital and Logan took her home. Before they left, an OB/GYN came by to take the ultrasound. The baby was in fact healthy, the measurements were good and they had heard their baby's heart beat for the first time. That evening they cuddled on the couch and had a quiet night in with movies. Rory didn't had to be at work for another week and they took that time to relax and make some plans for their future.

Few days later Rory woke up way before her alarm went on and sprinted to the bathroom. It was her first day back at work and she was starting it hugging the toilet seat. Perfect. She was going through the second wave of nausea when she heard Logan coming in. He pushed back her hair and gently massaged her back.

\- Go, don't look at me like this. I'm all sticky and I probably have vomit in my hair. – She pushed his hand away.

\- Maybe you have vomit in your hair and maybe you don't, but I honestly couldn't care less. I love you and I'm here for you. – He helped her up, when she finished and flushed the toilet.

\- You have a disturbing taste in women if you are not repulsed by vomit in someone's hair. – She said with a weak voice.

\- You are carrying our baby, you could be covered in vomit and I would still think that you are the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world.

\- I married a gross, gross man.

\- Well, you'll have to live with that, because I'm not going anywhere. Now – what do you want for breakfast?

\- Pancakes. Lots and lots of pancakes.

\- Pancakes it is, then. You go take a shower and I'll go to my kitchen duty. – He kissed the top of her head and left the bathroom.

By the time she was showered and ready to work, the stack of pancakes was waiting for her on the table in the living room. Unfortunately the smell of them make her sick again, so before they left for work she ate a bowl of cereal and crossed her fingers to keep it in her system this time.

When they arrived to the office they could see the stares her co-workers were giving them. They didn't pretend anymore, there was no point of that. After Logan blow their cover, they decided they had to face it and just hope that the transition period wouldn't last too long. Logan give her a kiss on the cheek and walked to his office.

She didn't have to wait too long for the first person to approached the subject. She was on her coffee break – decaf of course – when Patty came in. She sat down beside Rory at the table.

\- So you managed to get yourself quite a catch. – She said with no foreplay.

\- Should I say 'thank you'? – Rory wasn't Patty's biggest fan. She was too bold for her liking and too aggressive.

\- I don't know. I just wanted to say 'congratulations'.

\- Well you are 5 years too late, but thank you anyway. – She stood up and walk back to her desk.

Patty was known for her fondness for gossip, so by the time lunch rolled around everybody in the office was up to speed with the story. 'At least I don't have to answer millions and millions of questions' thought Rory.

Three months later, when she was already showing and there was no way to cover it with loose clothes, she opted for the same solution to her need to break out the news. She talked to Patty. People were used to the thought of her and Logan being together already, so it wasn't a big surprise. Few of them came by ger desk to congratulate her, others were curious if she will be coming back to work after her maternity leave. All in all the news were well received.

Logan was finishing his work for that day when Jess knocked on his door.

\- May I?

\- Sure, what's up man? – They never bonded the way Jess and Rory did, but they were civil with each other.

Jess closed the door behind him and sat down.

\- I was wondering, now that the secret is out, about the baby, if it would be okay for me to tell Luke. I don't think Rory is in touch with him but I know for sure, that he would like to know. He isn't very touchy-feely but Rory was always like daughter to him and he would like to know if some life-changing events are coming for her. And for you. For you guys I mean. – He felt like a fool talking to Logan, of all people, about that stuff but he didn't want to bring this up with Rory. Last few times he brought up the topic of Stars Hollow with her she clammed up and ended the conversation quickly.

Logan thought about something for a second and then he asked:

\- Did she ever tell you what happened after Lorelai died?

\- No, we never touched this subject. But I suspected that something big must've happened and that is why she is so reluctant to talk about Stars Hollow…

\- Yeah… - Logan looked ahead absentmindedly. – I think we need to talk, you and I.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **** I'm so sorry for the delay, I alway hated when other autors did that - missed the day they were supposed to publish next chapter but here I am, doing the same. In my defense - I'm finishing my apartament and it's a lot of work. After this chapter there is only one left, so I hope you will enjoy! Have a great weekend everybody! **

The were sitting in the same coffee shop that Rory and Jess went to after the office Christmas party. Jess planned to order a cup of coffee but Logan bet him to it and ordered two glasses of scotch for them.

\- I know she told you about what happened when Lorelai visited us here, in New York.

Jess just nodded his head.

\- She really tried to make amends with her after that, you know? She called her, went to see her but Lorelai was relentless. I couldn't understood her – I get that she wasn't my biggest fan but she and Rory, they were always crazy-close. You saw that for yourself. So I was hoping that it will pass. When it didn't and Rory asked me to marry her, I had to at least try. I didn't want an unhappy bride who would resent me for the rest of our lives because her mother wouldn't come to our wedding. So I drove to Stars Hollow and went to talk to her. I wanted to let her know that she can hate me all she wants but to at least make that effort for Rory…

\- I know that too. Rory told me how Lorelai reacted.

\- Yeah, It wasn't pretty. She insulted me three generations back and threw me out. When Rory got that call about Lorelai's accident, she was… Well she was devastated, sure, but it wasn't what I expected. She didn't cry, she wasn't hysteric, she was just sad. All the time. She didn't sleep, she didn't eat, she didn't spoke much. I was worried that she may fall back to how things were when she was on the campaign trail. We were all trying to help her – me, Finn, Colin, her grandparents, my father, even my mother. We took care of all funeral arrangements, flowers, wake invitations. We decided to hold it in their home in Stars Hollow. Emily was in charge of the food and she did a great job – nothing too stuffy, everything was very Lorelai's style. So was the flowers and the music. The plan was to sit in the living room and reminiscence Lorelai, her life and all. We thought it would be proper.

But when we arrived and the wake started… Well, it all went down to hell from there…

_The living room was packed with people. Almost every one in stars Hollow came to say goodbye to the most colorful patron of the town. There was Sookie and Jackson, Luke, Babette and Morey, Miss Patty, Kirk, Taylor, Andrew and Gypsy, Michele, Rabbi Barans and Reverend Skinner, Lane and Mrs. Kim – everybody wanted to pay their respects. They were sitting on the couch and the pillows scattered around the floor, some of them were standing by the wall, sipping martinis – Lorelai favorite drink._

_\- I remember the time when Cinnamon died – Babette said witch shaking voice – and Lorelai helped us with that wake for him, she was holding my hand and comforting me, even if it was silly to hold a wake for a cat. And she was talking to me, like she understood. She was very supportive, it was sweet. – Morey was standing right beside her, nodding. _

_\- I remember when I was pregnant with Martha, do you remember that, Jackson? – Sookie said wiping her eyes – and I was so insufferable, I was forgetting everything important and I was constantly mad or crying. And Lorelai was so patient with me, she was trying to comfort me, remind me of all the times I did something good, so I wouldn't feel bad for myself. She was swamped with work because of me and still was trying to be supportive._

_\- Yeah, I remember that time. She was a real doll – Babette quipped. _

_\- One time, when all my dancers got the flu and I had replace them last minute, Lorelai had spent whole night adjusting their costumes, so they could dance the next day. She didn't even made coffee breaks to finish on time. – Miss Patty took her handkerchief and blew her nose. _

_\- Do you remember when I was homeless? – Kirk asked – She was the one who arranged for me to sleep each night at somebody's house. She was so selfless…_

_Rory was sitting quietly. She didn't look at no one in particular and she wasn't participating in the conversation. She barely could hear it. It was like she was out of her body, watching the scene from above. But the more people spoke, the more she could feel like she was on fire. She didn't cry, not one time since she found out her mother had died and the stifled tears were burning her from inside. But she just couldn't cry. She wanted to, she was supposed to. But she couldn't. When another person started his story about how Lorelai was selfless, supportive and how she will be missed, Rory finally broke down._

_\- Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up! I can't listen to you anymore! – She stood up and started shouting. – I don't want to hear another stupid story of yours! Just shut up!_

_The crowd took a step back. No one knew what to do or what to say. Finally Sookie took one step in Rory's direction and said gently:_

_\- Rory, sweetie it's okay. – She wanted to hug her, hold her and comfort her. But Rory wasn't interested in that._

_\- It's not okay! Do you hear me?! It's not okay. And you can save your fake, luscious voice for you stupid children, but don't treat me patronizing! – Sookie was taken aback by Rory's harsh words, she didn't know what to say to that._

_\- Oh sugar… - Babette started but was cut off by Rory's on going outburst._

_\- Stop it! I'm not your fuckin 'sugar'! I don't care what you all want to remember about my mother because it doesn't matter! I cannot listen to your pathetic whining and sugarcoating her life! She wasn't saint like you would wanted, she wasn't all hearts and rainbows! And I don't have to listen to any of that! Get your fat asses out of here! – she pointed to Babette and Miss Patty – Get the fuck out of here! You, you and you! – She pointed to few more people. – All of you! I don't want to see any of you ever again, do you understand me? Get out!_

_After that she stormed up the stairs before Logan could said anything. _

Logan took deep breath when he finished. Jess was startled. How was that possible no one ever told him about that? Maybe Luke didn't want to embarrass Rory? Maybe he didn't think it was worth telling? She was just broken, unbelievably sad girl, who just lost her mother.

\- She barricaded herself in Lorelai's room until the next day. I didn't know what to do. I was scared she may hurt herself or something. Never saw her like that in my life. I called that therapist she was seeing back in California. She told me that it happened sometimes, when people are cumulating negative feelings inside for too long they sometimes broke down like that. She also told me to wait until Rory will be ready to talk about that to me. So I went upstairs just to tell her that if she needed me, I'll be downstairs and I waited. Next morning she came down and asked if we can go home. Like nothing happened.

\- Did you guys ever talked about it?

\- Yeah, it took her almost one year to bring this up. But she never went back to Stars Hollow, not even once. She was to scared they would hate her. And now we are going to have a baby and it breaks my heart that she wont be able to show him or her where she grew up. I know she always wanted to do that. To raise her kid like she was raised – with familiarity, with love and all those quirky traditions they have there.

\- Maybe it's time for her to face what happened and go back. I'm sure no one is holding a grudge. She said some horrible things, sure, but she was grieving. Everyone understood, I'm sure. There is no one people of Stars Hollow loved more than Rory Gilmore. I experienced it the hard way.

\- I don't know if she would survived it if she would go there and they would resent her.

\- Let me talk to Luke and Lane. We will figured out something.

\- Thank you Jess. It will meant everything to her if you helped her fix this, not that she would admit that.

\- I know.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm not even gonna defend myself why LAST chapter is so late! I'm so so so sorry, I hope you still follow this story and you will forgive me! I'm still gathering ideas for a new one. I would love some reviews if you liked this one (and if you didn't - reviews are also appreciated, maybe I'll learn something from it!) :) I also hope that wherever you guys are, you are safe from coronavirus. We all have to cope with that and hope for better times to come soon. Love ya all! **

Few weeks later, on Saturday morning, Rory was sitting in the passenger seat at their car with blindfold on her eyes. They left New York half an hour ago and he still didn't tell her where they were going.

\- Seriously, Logan, is this blindfold necessary?

\- Stop whining, Ace. Our best adventures were with that blindfold, I know it and you know it. – He smiled at her, though he knew, she couldn't see it.

\- Oh really? Like what? I don't recall…

\- Don't be like that. We don't like liars here – He smirked at her, and she knew it without looking. - The first Life and Death Brigade event. Our Valentine's Day at Cape Code. Our Hawaii holiday…

\- Fine, it wasn't always that bad! But you know I hate surprises! – She pouted.

\- You love them! You just don't like to wait for them.

She couldn't argue with that logic, so she just folded her arms and pretended to be mad.

An hour and half later she felt the car halt to a stop.

\- Are we here? – She was excited like a kid on Christmas morning.

\- Yes, but do not take the blindfold off just yet – Logan was nervous. He knew it was the right thing to do, but it didn't change the fact, that he was scared a little. She might not like it. Or she might be mad that he was meddling. The last thing he wanted was to upset her.

They walked for a few minutes in silent until he decided it was close enough.

\- You can take the blindfold off now.

As she did, she squinted her eyes and waited few seconds until her eyes adjusted to the light. When she could finally see, she froze. Right in front of her there was a gazebo. A Stars Hollow gazebo. She looked around. On her left, there was big tent, just like the one they did for her farewell party, when she was leaving for the campaign trail but this time the huge banner was saying "Congratulations Rory!". She blinked few times and turned to Logan.

\- I don't understand. I… What are we doing here? – She paled a little and her hands were shaking.

\- It's a little surprise from me, Jess and Lane. – He said uncertainly.

\- Jess and Lane did this with you? – Her eyes went wide.

Right at this moment the crowd gathered under the tent came over to them. Lane was the first one to spoke:

\- Rory we are so happy, congratulations! – She hugged her and hold her tight. – We decided that a baby shower is absolutely necessary. After all, you threw one for me and it was amazing. Though I hope yours won't end up with you in labor. Just kidding. Anyway, I was so excited when I found out, I just couldn't wait. I know I should wait a little, baby shower should be thrown at least a month later, when you know what you are having, but I just got carried away! – Lane was babbling happily.

\- Rory honey, you look absolutely stunning – Miss Patty stepped forward. – Let me look at you! – She took Rory by the hand and twirled her around. – Yes, stunning, without doubt! And you are glowing! It's true what they say, about that glow when you pregnant.

\- Move over a little, let us all see our girl, Patty! – Babette was right behind her.

After everyone said their 'hallo', they dragged Rory into the tent. There were tables everywhere and she could see Sookie and Luke filling them with more food than she ever saw in her life. There were mini-burgers, plates with chili-fries, nachos, burritos and mini pizzas. On the other side of the tent Sookie had set a table with cupcakes, cookies and any other sweets possible. I the corner there was a huge bowl of mac'n'cheese and a whole lot more delicious things. In the middle of the space there was bunch of bean bag sits, one of them labeled 'Rory'. Lane took her by the hand and dragged her there.

\- We didn't know which way you would want it – the games first or the onsie painting, so we decided that we will take a few rounds of games, then the onsie painting contest and then the rest of the games!

Rory could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. Apparently Kirk saw them too, because he asked with a scared voice:

\- Why is Rory crying? Did I do something wrong?

\- Oh silly, it's because of the hormones! – Babette smacked him on the arm.

\- It's true Kirk – Lain added - Every mom-to-be can cry at any given moment. When I was pregnant with the boys I used to cry at dog food commercials. Or when we didn't have any more soap in the house. Choose your pick, any reason was good. Once I even cried because the banana I was eating was to straight.

\- Oh, okay. I thought it was me.

They spend the whole day playing silly baby-shower games like "Don't say Baby", "Baby items in the bag", "Mommy and Daddy secrets" or "Guess the Mother's measurements". They threw the contest for the most creative baby onsie, which of course was won by Kirk, because nobody knew what in God was painted at it. When they asked him about it, he came up with story so weird no one felt comfortable competing with that. Even Luke painted a onsie – a hot dog in the back and a "don't eat that" in front.

It was way after 8 p.m. when they ended the party. Rory thanked each and everyone for the surprise and for the gifts she received. When she and Logan was leaving, Taylor approached them and said in that strict voice he was known for:

\- Rory, I know you are very busy in New York, but you simply must find the time to visit us more. Work isn't an excuse young lady! – That said, he went back to the tent and started nagging Luke about decorating his diner for upcoming spring festival.

When Jess approached them, Logan made him scarce to give the two of them some privacy.

\- Jess… - Rory started. – I don't know what to say. Really. Thank you! You have no idea, how much it means to me! – She hugged him and didn't let go for a long time.

\- Consider us even – He smiled at her - you helped me when I was down, showed me that you can start over at any given time, no matter what happened before. So I was just trying to do the same for you.

Rory felt her heart swell. They stood there for a moment and took the whole scene before them in.

\- We'd like you to be the baby's godfather if that isn't to much to ask… I mean if it isn't weird for you. I know you were never Logan's biggest fan, but… - She said quietly.

\- I'd be honored. And Logan is a good guy, we are good. Unless he hurts you – then I'll have to kick his ass.

They laughed together, they felt like no time passed and they were still those teenagers standing in the middle of the town square. They felt happy.

Later that night Rory sat at the front porch of her childhood home. The swing was still there, just like anything else she remembered. Logan saw her through the window, so he made them some hot tea and went to join her. They sat together on the swing, comfortable silence between them. Finally Logan put his hand around her shoulders and asked:

\- Are you okay, Ace?

\- Yeah. – She said with a smile. – Yeah, I'm okay now.

THE END


End file.
